


Love is Awkward

by Smallwater



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Coitus Interruptus, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallwater/pseuds/Smallwater
Summary: Hana and Brigitte have found their own love story with each other, but like any love story, awkward situation happen. A lot.Fluffy, simple stories, about the awkward moments in any relationship. Features bonus appearances by other ships as well.Rated Teen for cursing.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	1. Late night snack

Brigitte scratched her stomach, and walked into the base’s living quarters. She tried to ignore the cold, despite only wearing a short and a tank-top. In her hands she was carrying two empty mugs, which she was going to fill with a late-night drink for her and Hana. She was about to start grumbling about someone leaving the light on, when she noticed the two figures, one large and one small, sitting at one of the tables.

“Ah, Brigitte! Excellent, come here, if you please. Sit down, sit down!” Reinhardt’s booming voice greeted her. His large arm waved her over, and his ever present smile convinced her to sit down.

“Hey, Rein. And hello, Ana.”

The grey-haired sniper smiled gently and nodded a greeting back, before taking a sip from her teacup. Reinhardt was drinking from the same set, but in his massive hands, it seemed like a tiny toy.

“Brigitte, it’s good to see you… We-” He swallowed as he saw Ana’s sudden sharp look from over the lid of her cup. “I mean, _I_ am concerned about you, dear. I’ve noticed you stay up later and later every day! Do you have any trouble sleeping? Ana here makes a wonderful tea that can help with that, you know.”

Brigitte looked at the empty mugs guiltily. To tell the truth, she was about to fill them with coffee. Hana had suggested to stream a co-op game, claiming that her fans loved seeing Brigitte as well.

“Oh, umm… Well, to be honest…”

“It is that Song girl, isn’t it?” Reinhardt asked abruptly, pointing angrily at the mugs Brigitte had carried in. They both had Hana’s trademark bunny symbol emblazoned on them.

“Has she been keeping you up? Bah! I told Jack she was too young to join. She does not know that every soldier needs his sleep!”

“Oh, no no no! I mean, yes, but she… she doesn’t pester me, or anything. I mean… I kinda…” Brigitte stammered, trying to find the correct words to explain the situation. She could feel her face starting to grow red. “I mean… Yes, I’ve been staying up late, and yes, I’ve been staying up with Hana, but it’s not… She’s not making me stay up. I mean, she is, but it’s not against my will! I-I like staying up with her!”

“Hrmpf,” Reinhardt grumbled angrily, “Still, it is not healthy, my dear. Your father would stay awake all the time as well, and you can see how that turned out…”

Brigitte raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” Reinhardt glanced over to Ana, and made sure he was in her blind spot. He raised his hand, parallel to the floor, at shoulder height.

“You know…” He said quietly, as he lowered his hand dramatically.

Brigitte burst out laughing, but stopped immediately as she saw Ana’s icy stare at the large man.

“Wilhelm, dear,” she said, “I am positive you did not just call our old friend short, just because he forsook his sleep to repair your armor all the time, no?”

Her voice was as kind and pleasant as ever, but her stare could pierce Reinhardt’s armor with ease.

“O-Of course not, dear… I just meant that… I mean… Sleep is important! Brigitte is still young, she should not waste her health by staying up without reason!”

“I am 23 years old, Reinhardt! And for the record, you made me to stay up late far more often than Hana did, when I was fixing your armor!”

“I know, but…”

“ _Wilhelm, dear_ ,” Ana interrupted with a voice strong enough to bend steel, “Could you be kind and go boil some more water? I would like to make us another cup of tea before we go to bed.”

Reinhardt looked confused at Ana’s still half-full cup.

“But - “

“Thank you, dear.” Her voice made it clear that there was no arguing. Reinhardt waved his large hands in surrender, and shuffled off towards the kitchen, muttering something about women in quiet German.

Ana sat quietly for a few moments, gently sipping from her cup. Loud clanging came from the kitchen as Reinhardt attempted to find a kettle to boil water in. Brigitte looked up at Ana, and only now noticed the large smirk she had hidden behind the delicate piece of porcelain.

“Is she good to you?” Ana asked suddenly.

Brigitte opened her mouth, ready to deny whatever allegations Ana was making. But the razor sharp look in Ana’s remaining eye made her close her mouth and rethink.

“I… yes.” She finally blurted out, looking down guiltily.

“I see,” Ana took another sip, “Are you good to her?”

Brigitte shrugged, and nodded. “I… I think so… Or, I hope so. I mean, we have a lot of fun.”

Ana smiled as she placed her now empty cup down.

“Ah, that’s how kids call it these days,” she said with a typical grandmother smile, “‘fun’.”

Brigitte felt the blood rush into her face. She started stammering a denial, when Ana fixed another piercing gaze that shut her up immediately.

“Now, I suggest you go back to Hana’s room, before my darling returns to pester you more about sleep,” Ana said. Her voice sounded kindly, but it was clear that it was not a suggestion. “Oh, but please do take his advice about this horrible bean-juice. If you must have a late-night drink, please come see me for some proper tea, dear. Now, off you go!”

Brigitte didn’t hesitate, and quickly slid out of her chair. She rushed out, but not quick enough to avoid Ana’s parting remark.

“And have fun, dear!”


	2. Intervention

Hana shut off the bathroom light as she walked into her bedroom proper, scratching her naked stomach. She always had to constant urge to pee directly after sex. According to the web, it helped prevent UTI’s, but still, it was annoying as fuck. She glanced at her clock as she turned on her rig. Where was Brigitte? She was supposed to just get coffee, that doesn’t take that long, right?

Hana grinned as she looked at her bed. It was a complete and utter mess. Hana grinned even wider as she thought back to why the bed was so messy. She walked up to it, and touched the still damp sheets. God, it reeked deliciously of sex. She walked back to her desk, considering half seriously to play some games with Brigitte while naked. It seemed really hot in her mind, but no way was she gonna stream that…

She jumped when she heard a knock on her door.

“Hana? Can we come in?”

Shit, that was the doc’s voice. “Uhm, just a sec, Angela, I’m...” Hana quickly tried to think of something better to say than ‘naked’, “Uh, I’m not decent!”

She quickly grabbed a long shirt, and her panties that _somehow_ managed to end up on the opposite side of the room, and quickly threw them on.

“‘Kay, ready!” She yelled out. Instantly, the door hissed open, and Angela stepped inside, followed by Fareeha.

Crap. If the Rocket Angels came to visit her together, there was usually some sort of preach coming.

“Hana, you are not supposed to be awake!” Angela chastised her.

Hana grunted in reply, and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know. But hell, you two keep having me out on missions, and I gotta keep up my streaming somehow, y’know?”

Angela sighed, and sat down at the edge of Hana’s bed.

“Hana…”

Hana groaned. She know that tone of voice. Angela was gonna go all motherly on her.

“Look, doc, I appreciate the concern, alright? But I’m fine! I can pull all-nighters, easy. It’s one of the perks of being y-”

“Hana, we know you’re not up all night playing games.” Fareeha interrupted quietly.

Hana’s mouth hung open mid-sentence. She closed it and opened it a few times, trying to figure out _how they knew_. They weren’t wrong, of course, but Hana and Brigitte had been very careful to not let anyone see them sneaking into one room.

Angela sighed sadly, and looked at her hands she had clasped in her lap.

“Hana… Hana, any addiction is a horrible thing, but an addiction to pornography is-”

Hana nearly fell out of her chair.

“Porn- Oh god.” Hana felt the blood drain from her face. “Wha-Why do you think I have a porn-” Hana swallowed hard, unable to finish the sentence. “What are you talking about? I barely watch- that stuff!”

Angela looked hurt. “Hana, please don’t lie to us… For weeks now, every night we walk past your room, we hear… sounds coming from here.” She paused. “Sexual sounds. Pornographic sounds.”

“Oh my god.”

“Hana, it is a serious and recognized problem. There are actual-”

“Ohhh godddddd…”

“I know it’s embarrassing Hana, but it’s- not now, please, ‘Reeha.” Angela was interrupted by Fareeha, who was staring intently at Hana’s bed, and had started tapping Angela on her shoulder.

“Now, Hana, there are known treatments, and I can help- Fareeha, stop it, please!” Angela said annoyed, as she swatted Fareeha’s hand away.

“ohhhhh my godddddddd…”

“Hana, you know that those videos are all highly exaggerated, no?”

“Ohhh noooooo, nononono, no, I don’t need The Talk from you, doc, I’m an-”

“Hana, please. I know you’re an adult, but… Those videos, they give a horribly wrong image of how sex works! They are actors, they just have to sell something sexy, and-”

Hana groaned loudly, and buried her head in her hands. She was _not_ going to listen to this.

“And the nails! Mein Gott, you have any idea how much they would hurt if they actually went into your vagina?”

“Buuuuhhhhhuuhhhuhuhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Hana despaired. Despite her best efforts, she could still hear the doctor.

“An addiction is a terrible thing, and you might not – Fareeha, please!” Angela threw an annoyed look at her wife, and focused back on Hana, who was trying her best to not exist. “You might not think it would be harmful, but Carpal-Tunnel is a terrible affliction, that can-”

Hana wailed out loud, trying to drown out Angela’s preach.

“I mean, you like to play your videogames, no? If you hurt your wrists, you can no long- Fareeha, what is wrong?!”

Fareeha had taken drastic measures, and was now actively shaking the doctor to get her attention. Hana dared to peek between her fingers, and looked at Fareeha as well. The captain didn’t say anything, but instead pointed at something that was lying on top of Hana’s bedsheets. Hana saw what she was pointing at, and felt the earth fall away underneath her.

Angela’s mouth was stuck open in a silent “oh”, as she stared at the grey shirt. Angela knew it very well, and knew exactly who it belonged to. She had helped create the stencil for the large kettlebell on the front.

Angela opened and closed her mouth several times, processing what she saw. She whipped her head back to Hana, who was staring equally terrified at the shirt. Without a word, Angela quickly shot up, and hurried out of the door, bumping into several things along the way. Fareeha threw an apologizing look at Hana, and followed Angela, mumbling a quick apology as she exited the room.

Hana was left in her now again empty room, staring in shock at Brigitte’s shirt. Somewhere, she was glad the doctor didn’t lifted the covers, or else she would most likely have found the matching panties too.

Brigitte walked through the open door, her mind still reeling from her talk with Ana and Reinhardt. She found Hana rocking back and forth in her chair, white as a sheet, and staring at her bed.

“Bunny? What’s-”

Brigitte followed her girlfriend’s stare, and saw her shirt laying on top of the sheets.

“Hana? It’s just my shirt, what is wrong?”

“It’s not just the shirt,” Hana croaked, “It’s who saw it.”

Brigitte frowned, and suddenly got what Hana was talking about.

“Herregud…” Brigitte muttered, her eyes going wide in shock. “Who?” She managed to squeak out.

Hana shook her head. “Doc, and captain. Came in. They-” Hana swallowed, “They said they heard… moans. Thought I was watchin’ porn.”

Brigitte felt her knees go weak, and flopped down on the bed. “Oh godddd…” She groaned.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. They… they left without saying anything when they saw the shirt, so there’s that.”

Brigitte covered her eyes with her arm. “Think they’ll throw a fit?”

Hana snorted humorlessly. “Them? Nah, they’re not that much of a hypocrite.”

Brigitte dropped her arm back down and stared at Hana.

“I think Ana and Reinhardt know too,” she blurted out.

If Hana was surprised, she didn’t show it. Instead, she slowly nodded. “Amari’s and their keen minds, huh?”

Brigitte uttered a humorless laugh. “I guess…” she propped herself up on her elbows, “could be worse, I suppose… Imagine Jack or Winston walking in on us.”

Hana stared for a second, nodding slowly. She started chuckling, and then continued into a low laughter. Brigitte couldn’t help but starting to laugh too. Before long, they were both rolling around on the bed and the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

When they finally managed to compose themselves again, Hana had come out of her shocked state, and Brigitte opened her arms, gesturing for a hug. Hana complied eagerly, snuggling into the large woman’s side.

“Yeah, could be worse. At least they’ll be supportive, I suppose… Might as well tell the rest of the gang too.”

Brigitte nodded. “Yeah, you’re right… So, we still playing games? I’ve been dying for a rematch for last time!”

Hana grinned and jumped up. Her rig was still running. “You bet, missy. Game on!”


	3. Support

Hana let out a long string of angry Korean, as she heard the dreaded plinking sound of her 10mm socket dropping further down into the bowels of her MEKA. She tried to reach for it, but even her slim hands couldn’t fit through the narrow gaps.

Dammit. She’d have to unbolt the bottom armor plate, and-

“Oi, Hana!”

Hana jumped in surprise at the call, banged her head against the overhead support strut, and let out another string of colorful Korean curse words. Rubbing the painful spot, she stuck her head out of the engine bay, and glared at the ever happy face of Lena Oxton.

“Lena,” Hana greeted the Brit, while trying to free herself from her MEKA. “What do you want?”

“Oh, nothin’, luv. Got somethin’ you might want, though.”

Hana jumped down to the ground, and merely raised a questioning eyebrow at Lena.

“See, a little birdy… eavesdropped on doc Ziegler and her wife, yeah? They was discussin’ all kinds of stuff, including somethin’ about a certain MEKA pilot and a muscular Swedish engineer. Sound familiar?”

Lena grinned wide at Hana. Hana considered using the wrench she was still holding to wipe the grin of the Brit’s face. She sighed.

“Yeah, maybe. Look, Brigitte and me, we meant to tell-”

Lena waved her hand impatiently, “Yeah, yeah, no worries, mate. Look, I just wanted to give you this.”

Lena looked around suspiciously, and secretively handed Hana a small book with a dark cover.

“What’s this? A book? Didn’t take you for the reading type, Lena.”

“Pfsh, as if. Nah, but this one’s special, see? I guarantee you’ll like it. I know Emily did.”

With a wide grin and a wink, Lena turned around and marched out of the engineering bay, greeting Torbjorn on the way out.

Hana frowned at the Brit’s antics, and thumbed open the book to figure out what it was about. It didn’t have anything written on the cover.

Hana’s eyes went wide and she nearly dropped the book when she saw the first few pages. It contained… diagrams, and instructions, and many, _many_ helpful pictures. She rapidly flipped to the title page.

“A thousand ways to please a woman…” Hana read out loud. “Fucking hell, Lena… God!” She made to throw the book into the trash, but hesitated at the last moment. That last image she saw looked… interesting. She looked around to where Torbjorn was hammering at one of his turrets, and snuck away into the toilets, cradling the book in her arms.

Brigitte laid panting on the warm sheets, her body covered in sweat.

“Åh gud,” she gasped, as Hana came into view, “var lärde du dig att göra det?”

Hana chuckled. “That good, huh? Made you forget English?”

Brigitte didn’t respond. She was barely able to move, her muscles completely spent from the immense pleasure Hana just gave her. She did… something with her fingers, Brigitte didn’t know what, but it send her orgasms into overdrive. It felt unlike anything she ever had before.

“God…” Brigitte moaned, not for the first time that evening. “Where did you learn that? That was incredible!”

Hana giggled, and gently wiped some stray hairs away from Brigitte’s face. “Girl’s gotta have her secrets, right? I’m not telling. You might steal my tricks and leave me!”

Brigitte managed a gasping laugh. “Bunny, you keep doing that to me, and I’ll give you anything I own.”

Hana yawned as she walked into the kitchen area. She was up uncharacteristically early, the windows showed it was still dark outside. She scratched her stomach, and let her face split into a wide grin as memories of the previous night came back to her. She considered making some tea with honey for Brigitte, who must have a sore throat from all that screaming.

“Well, now that’s what I call a person who looks very pleased with ‘erself! Mornin’ luv!”

Hana couldn’t even be mad at the spunky Brit, sitting at the table. Lena was sporting a wide grin as well, and waved at Hana with a steaming mug of tea in her hand. Hana adjusted her course from the counter to the small table. The least she owed Lena was a thank you.

“Good morning, Lena. You sleep okay?”

Lena snorted, and took a sip of tea. “Nah, not really. You realize my room is across from yours, right? Too noisy to sleep, see?”

Normally, Hana would have been mortified, but now she only laughed. “Right, right, sorry… But to be fair, it’s your own fault. That gift of yours really helped cause a lot of those noises,” she said, replaying the past few hours constantly in her head. They had been awake most of the night, and Hana still hadn’t gone through more than only a fraction of the chapters in the small book.

“Thanks, by the way. You were right, that book really was… interesting.”

Lena grinned. “No problems, mate. And no worries, I was jokin’ about the noises. They didn’t keep me up… much.” Lena finished with a wink, before downing her last bit of tea.

“Welp, gotta go! Jack’ll skin me if I miss the shuttle again. See ya!”

Hana waved the Brit goodbye as she zipped out of the kitchen, muttering a faint request to be careful, knowing she never heard it. Hana looked at the clock, and wondered if Brigitte minded if she would be woken up after barely an hour of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Swedish, aside from some Google Translate, so if the Swedish doesn't make any sense, apologies!


	4. Storytime

The door to the lab slid open with a quiet hiss, and Hana shivered against the wave of cold rolling against her. She ducked a bit further into her thick scarf, and stepped inside. She looked around, trying to find her friend, and patted Snowball on its head when it came flying up to her.

“Hey Snowball. Mei here?”

The small robot beeped happily, and flew towards one of the tables filled with bottles and flasks.

“Mei?” Hana called out. She heard a loud thump, and a stream of pained Chinese, before her friend stood up from beneath the table, rubbing her head.

“You okay?” Hana asked, concerned.

“Ta ma de! Yes, I’m fine, thanks. I just... I dropped my gloves under my desk, and I can’t find them anymore.”

Hana chuckled, and picked up the pair of gloves that were lying on the corner of the desk, and held them up.

“You mean these gloves?”

“There they are! But... Then why was I looking under-” Mei sighed heavily, giving up on following her own thought process. She grabbed the gloves with a weary “thanks”, and led Hana to an empty corner, where the coffee machine was already done with making a fresh batch.

“Want some?” Mei asked, already starting to pour out a second cup.

“Ah, no, thanks,” Hana said quickly. She looked sheepishly at Mei’s questioning look. “Doc said no. Said I drank too much caffeine.”

Mei shrugged, and nodded. “Well, she’s not wrong...” she said, grabbing her own cup. She filled it, and jumped on top of the table, grabbing the warm cup with both hands.

“So, what’s up?”

Hana sighed, she had been thinking about how to say this to her friend. Coming out was never easy, even if you have been outed already by a weird surrogate mom couple.

“Well, I, uh, I kinda found someone...”

“Someone to join Overwatch? One of your fellow MEKA pilots?”

“No, no, not like that! I mean like... Like you and Jamie.”

Mei froze, her cup halfway to her lips, her gaze focused intently on Hana, remaining silent.

“Yeah... I just... I wanted you to hear it from me, instead of rumors. I’ve, uh, well, someone kinda caught us, so…”

Hana shuffled awkwardly on her feet, suddenly no longer feeling the cold of Mei’s lab.

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” Mei asked with a kind smile “Who would be interesting enough to catch the eye of the famous D.va?”

“Ah, it’s someone you probably know, actually... You know that new Swedish girl? Torb’s daughter?”

“Brigitte? The one who started last month? Yes, I’ve met her. She’s a nice girl. What, is it one of her friends?” Mei took a sip of her still warm coffee

“Well...” Hana shrugged half-hearted and made an excusing motion with her hands. “Just her, actually.”

Mei spit out her drink, hitting Snowball right on his screen. The little robot beeped angrily, and Mei quickly jumped down to wipe it clean.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Snowball...” she muttered as the little robot beeped in annoyance. She turned back to Hana “so, what, you mean you’re...”

Hana swallowed. She practiced this many times in the mirror, but this was different.

“Gay. Yeah.” Hana nodded. It felt good to finally get it out.

Mei stared at Hana over her thick glasses.

“Well... I mean, I’m not going to ask if you’re sure, but... I have to admit, it’s kinda unexpected, I guess…”

Hana nodded again. She thought back to her first kiss with Brigitte. “Yeah, it... Came as a surprise to me too.”

Mei giggled, and after checking Snowball was cleaned properly, grabbed her coffee and sat back down. Or up, rather, as Mei’s short legs hung loosely from the edge.

“So?” she asked, looking expectantly at Hana.

“So, what?” Hana replied.

“So, tell me! How? When? I mean, she had to do something really awesome to catch your eye.”

Hana rubbed the back of her head, and started recounting how she and Brigitte met.

“Yo doc, imma chill here, ‘kay?” Hana barged into the medbay, looking at her phone. For some reason, her fans were blowing up the chat. Something about a new Overwatch member?

“Ana keeps hounding me to drink tea instead of coffee, and I know you have the good shit here. Also, your Wi-Fi kicks-”

“Hana!” Angela interrupted angrily.

Hana finally managed to tear her gaze from her phone, and was frozen in shock when she saw why the doctor was pissed off.

Instead of an empty medbay, there was a large, muscular woman sitting on top of the examination table, wearing only her bra and panties. The doctor was evidently working on bandaging a large cut across the unknown woman’s side. Both women were looking at Hana, the doctor with an angry scowl on her face, the unknown woman’s face frozen in shock.

“Uhh... I’ll be in your office!” Hana quickly said, before sprinting out of the medbay. A pissed off Doctor Ziegler was more likely to give you an injury than to heal one.

As the door of Angela’s office shut behind her, Hana was confused. She felt warm. Very warm. She was embarrassed that she walked into a strange woman sitting almost naked, of course, but still. She walked in on Angela making out with Captain Amari at least twice, and she didn’t feel this flustered. Man, she really needed to learn to knock, she thought. Almost everyone on this damned base was banging other team members.

After a while, the door to the doctor’s office slid open with the typical hissing sound, and Angela marched in. She was still looking angry.

“Doc, I’m really sorry,” Hana quickly started, “I didn’t mean to-”

Hana stopped mid-sentence as Angela marched straight past Hana, and grabbed a bottle with clear liquid from the cabinet.

“Verdammte Lindholms! Eines Tages ohne Probleme, das ist alles, was ich frage!”

Angela flicked the cap off the bottle and took long gulp, after which she let out a loud burp and slammed the bottle on her desk with an annoyed sigh.

“And you!” she turned her angry face toward Hana. “Hana, you know you can’t barge into rooms like that! Haven’t you heard of knocking?”

Hana stared at her toes. “I’m sorry...” she muttered guiltily, “But, I mean, isn’t it kinda the point of a medbay to walk in without knocking? I mean, what if I chopped off both of hands?”

Angela’s face instantly softened, and she hid her mouth behind her hand to try and stifle a laugh. “Yes, I suppose so... Ach, it’s okay, schatz, just... Be careful, in the future, yes?”

“Yes, _mom_ ,” Hana rolled her eyes, but stepped into the doctors open arms anyway, accepting the hug, glad the older woman had forgiven her.

“Good. Now, you should go apologize to Brigitte as well.”

Hana merely grunted in response.

Hana shuffled back into the medbay, awkwardly trying to look at anything besides the still half-naked woman in there. Finally, she couldn’t postpone things any longer, and looked at the woman’s face.

Hana was instantly lost for words. This girl was gorgeous.

“Uhm...” Hana worked her jaw up and down, trying to remember the correct words. “I, uh... I wanted to... apologize, for barging in on you... half naked. Yeah, uh, I’m sorry.”

The woman didn’t respond. Instead, she was staring back at Hana, her mouth slightly open, and her eyes wide in surprise.

“Oh my God, you’re D.va” she finally said, breathlessly.

Hana groaned in her head. Great. Not only had she embarrassed herself to this unknown, absolutely stunning woman, she was a fan to boot.

“Uhm, yeah, I am. Nice to meet’cha” Hana attempted to smile. “Brigitte, right?”

Brigitte turned a bright shade of pink beneath her freckles, and nodded quickly. “Yes. Uhm, yeah, Brigitte, that is my name, yes. Uhh... I’m sorry, it’s just... I didn’t expect to meet you like this, uhhh...”

Hana glanced down, and felt her cheeks grow red as well. “You mean, half naked? You... You might want to put your shirt back on.”

Brigitte looked down, and looked back to Hana, mortified.

“Oh God.”

Brigitte scurried around, anxiously trying to find her shirt. She picked it up, and groaned as she saw the giant, bloody tear across the side.

“Here,” Hana said, throwing over one of the Doctor’s spare lab coats. Brigitte caught it in mid-air, and hissed as the sudden movement shocked her wound.

“Damn, what’d you do?” Hana quipped, as she looked at the large bandage, “Lose an argument with a chainsaw?”

Brigitte turned back, still looking mortified. “Well, sort of... Rein’s hammer was being stubborn, so I... kinda took an angle grinder to it. Turned out the hammer was stronger. The disk shattered, and hit me in the stomach.”

She put a hand on her side, wincing at her own touch.

Hana looked concerned. “Fuck me...” She breathed, “You sure you’re alright? I mean the doc’s amazing, but that would’ve hurt like a bitch, huh?”

Brigitte laughed nervously. “Pssh, nah. I’m fine. I’ve been hit harder.” she tried to flex her arm to demonstrate her point, but crumpled when the pain hit her like a lightning bolt.

“Oh shit!” Hana exclaimed, rushing to Brigitte’s side. “Damn, girl, stop trying to impress me! You’re hurt, alright? C’mon, let’s get you to your room, you can sleep it off.” She started propping Brigitte up. “Uhh, which one is it?”

Brigitte groaned, nervous as hell that _the_ D.va was touching her. Not only touching, she was actually supporting her. “Uhm, it’s the one next to the engineering bay... But I’m fine! I can... I can get there myself!”

“Bullshit. You may have those amazing muscles, girl, but you can barely lift your arm. C’mon, you can lean on me.”

Brigitte protested all the way out of the medbay, but Hana just ignored her, letting Brigitte lean her arm on her shoulder.

“Oh, I should probably say something to doctor Ziegler as well,” Brigitte said, “y-you can go ahead, I’ll manage on my own.”

Brigitte carefully walked over to the door to Angela’s office, pretending that it didn’t hurt like hell.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you...” Hana warned, “Doc just drank at least three shots of vodka, so she’s probably-”

Brigitte opened the door nonetheless, and was met by loud, surprised yelps as the two women inside scattered to find their shirts.

“LINDHOLM, GET OUT!” Fareeha roared, stumbling over to attempt to shut the door. The pants around her ankles made her trip, and she barely managed to catch herself on the edge of the large desk. Brigitte slammed the button to let the door slide back shut, her face as red as can be. She turned back to Hana, who was laughing out loud.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Hana finally said, when she managed to stop laughing, although the tears were still in her eyes, “But at long last, I’m no longer the only member of the ‘caught the doc in the act’ club.” Hana burst out laughing again, and this time, Brigitte nervously began to laugh as well. At least, until the pain in her side flared up again, and she grabbed her wound with a wince. Hana immediately stopped laughing too.

“Oh, crap, I forgot. C’mon, big girl, let’s get you to your room.”

Mei laughed out loud as Hana finished her story.

“Seriously? How long was she with us before she walked in on the Rocket Angels?”

Hana smirked. “About two whole days. Angela was more pissed off about her being injured that soon, than the whole interruption thing, I think.”

“Yeah, probably,” Mai said, taking off her glasses to wipe the tears from her eyes. “So then what? You brought her back to your room, and then started kissing? What?”

Hana made a face at Mei. “Please. I’ll have you know, I’m very honorable.”

Mei nearly spat out her coffee again. “Honorable? You? The woman who basically stalked Genji for three weeks straight, to figure out, and I quote, ‘how that cyborg-ass motherfucker cheated’, after he beat you in Smash?”

“That’s different.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yeah! Genji had an unfair advantage!”

“Hana, he’s a cyborg because his brother cut his head off.”

“Still. Anyway, I didn’t do anything to Brigitte after I took her to her room. I… left her alone, and went to work on my MEKA.”

“Okay… so then, how did you first figure out you were… well, when did you kiss?”

Hana leant against the table. “Welllll… You know how a couple weeks ago, my MEKA broke down, and I had to skip that mission to Oasis?”

“Yeah, what does that-” Mei gasped dramatically. “You _didn’t!_ You broke it on purpose?”

“What? No! Of course not! Honorable, remember? No, it seriously broke down, honest to God! Anyway, I was… kinda happy about it, because I heard Brigitte wouldn’t go either. So, we would be all alone. And, y’know, by then I had my feelings kinda figured out.”

“Wait, that fast?”

“Mei, Doc Ziegler and Cap Amari all but adopted me when I first got here. I have two weird-ass Rocket Angel surrogate mothers constantly mothering me. I kinda figured out what being gay meant. And you know… I just… may have peeked a glance at Brigitte’s butt when we were in the shower, and I was constantly imagining what it felt like to rub my face all over it.”

Mei pulled a sarcastic face. “I’m sorry, you were saying something about being… what was it? Honorable?”

Hana stuck out her tongue. “Whatever. But, uh, yeah, that’s it, really… I kinda figured out that, y’know, I wanted to touch her all the time, and then, when you guys left, and we were alone, I asked her to help with my MEKA. Things… happened. We kissed. Spent the next day in bed.”

Mei surprised Hana by jumping forward, and giving her a big hug.

“Well, I’m glad for you, Hana. You deserved someone nice.”

Hana patted Mei on her back. “Thanks, Mei. So, you down for a double date? Movie night, this weekend?”

“Sure!” Mei released Hana, and grabbed her cup again, a wicked grin across her face. “But first…”

“What?”

Mei giggled, and inched closer to Hana.

“C’mon! Spill it, Song!”

“Spill what?”

Mei sighed, and rolled her eyes.

“Well, you said you spent the day in bed, right? How was it?”

Hana shook her head, not knowing where to start. She opened her mouth to say so, but Mei turned out to be too impatient.

“Oh, fine, I’ll tell you about my night, then.” Mei said when Hana stayed quiet. She moved in close and started whispering in a low voice. “Y’know, Jamie somehow learned new tricks... I don’t know how, but recently, whenever he goes down on me, he… Well, my orgasms have become _insane_. Like, four at once, one right after the other.” Mei giggled, and hid her blushing face behind her steaming cup.

Hana giggled as well. “Really? _Nice_!” she raised her hand for a high five, which she promptly got. Hana thought back to Lena and her mischievous grin. “Hey, Jamie doesn’t happen to suddenly have a mysterious black book, does he?”

Mei opened her eyes wide, and gasped in surprise. “He does! Why, you’ve read it? He won’t let me touch it, keeps it hidden. I mean, I trust him and all, but I’m born curious, y’know?”

Hana chuckled. “Yeah, I’m not gonna spill the beans, sorry. But, I’ll tell you this though, you’re gonna be very glad he has that book. It’s, ah, a good read.”

Hana walked down the warm corridor, glad she was out of Mei’s cold lab. She thought back to the day she met Brigitte. What she told Mei was true, but it was not the full story. Hana remembered the first time she walked into Brigitte’s room. Pretty well, actually, but she didn’t want to share it with Mei.

“There we are, this is yours, right?” Hana panted. Brigitte was _heavy_.

“Uh, yes, but I can manage on my own, Hana, thank you,” Brigitte pleaded. She did NOT want to show Hana, her _idol_ , what her room looked like.

Hana sighed, and gently poked Brigitte on her bandage. Brigitte almost collapsed, and sucked in air through her teeth.

“Yeah, no. Sorry about that, but you watch my streams, right? You oughtta know how stubborn I am.”

Brigitte groaned in despair as Hana pushed open the door.

“See? Nothing can stop m-”

Hana stopped dead in her tracks. No less than 6 different versions of her own face were staring down on her.

“I... Uhh...”

Hana looked at the large posters hanging on the walls. She blinked. These things were _rare._ Two of them were from when she was only just beginning to get famous.

“I mean... Wow.”

Brigitte coughed awkwardly as she shuffled her way inside. “I’m... I’m kind of a huge fan...” she muttered. Brigitte’s face was bright red, and she slumped down onto her bed. “You can leave me here to die of embarrassment, now”

Hana blinked. “Uh, I mean…” She looked around, and recognized more of her merchandise, scattered around the room. “It’s kinda flattering, to be honest.”

She looked at the bed Brigitte flopped down on. Next to her was an old and weathered pink bunny plush.

“Oh wow, you have one of the first editions? Damn, I only released, like, a hundred or so.”

Brigitte looked from between her fingers at the toy Hana had picked up. “Uh, yeah... I got it for my birthday a few years ago. Rein managed to find it. He said he had to fight off five angry teenaged girls to get it. Claims it was the most difficult fight he ever had.”

“Shit, really?” Hana pressed the button hidden in one of the plush’ paws. ‘Nerf this!’ a squeaky voice rang out.

Brigitte simply groaned again.

“Look, I’m... I’m really sorry you had to see this, okay? God, it’s so embarrassing...”

Hana laughed. She softly placed a hand on Brigitte’s thigh.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Hana said kindly, “to be fair, you’re pretty tame compared to some other fans I’ve met. Y’know, when I first came here, there was this guy, right? Huge fan as well. Kept ‘accidentally’ bumping into me.”

Hana shook her head. “God that guy was annoying. I don’t mind fans being enthusiastic to see me, but that guy was insane. I finally called him out on his shit when he ‘mistook’ the girls’ bathroom for the men’s for the 5th time. Fucking perv.”

Brigitte finally chuckled, and Hana took it as a victory.

“What happened to him?” Brigitte asked quietly, her voice partially muffled through the covers she was lying on.

“Hmm? Oh, Jesse heard me shouting. Came over, and kicked the guy so hard in the dick, he’s still singing soprano to this day.”

Brigitte actively burst out laughing, but stopped quickly with a small whimper of pain, as she clutched her wounded side.

“Ah, fuck!” Hana jumped up, worried, “I’m sorry, Brigitte. I’ll, ah, I’ll leave you to rest. Get well soon, ‘Kay?” she patted Brigitte on her heavenly muscled thigh and stood up to leave, her heart beating like drum.

Hana was shocked from her memories when she spotted a small group of guys sitting at a table outside, drinking tea. Or well, two of them were drinking tea. She walked outside, and greeted the Shimada brothers and Zenyatta.

“‘Sup, nerds! How you doin’?”

Genji raised his fist, which Hana promptly bumped.

“‘Sup, Hana. And we’re fine. Just enjoying the weather.”

Hanzo nodded in greeting, and continued focusing on his tea, while Zenyatta raised his hand.

“Greetings, miss Song. We are doing well, indeed. Would you care for some tea as well?”

Hana shrugged and sat down next to Genji.

“Uh, sure, I guess. You have a spare cup? Or should I go get one?”

Zenyatta waved his hand, gesturing her to stay seated.

“No worries, we have several spare. My student has the tendency to break his, quite often.”

Genji said nothing, even when his brother started laughing. Zenyatta poured a third cup, and handed it to Hana. She took a sip, and let out a delighted sound.

“Man, this stuff’s great! Thanks!”

Zenyatta lowered his head in appreciation of the compliment, and they sat for a while in silence.

When Hana had finished her cup, she noticed neither Hanzo nor Genji had taken as much as a sip. They were pretending to not look at her by looking at the surrounding nature instead, but Hana saw that they shot occasional glances at her.

“So…”

Zenyatta jerked, clearly waking up after dozing off.

“Hmm?”

Hana cleared her throat nervously.

“Soo… I… I kinda had some news, I guess. I, uh, I am… kinda involved… romantically… w-with Brigitte.”

Hana looked anxiously between the Japanese brothers, and the Omnic monk.

“So, yeah. I just… we’re kinda… going around and telling everyone, before rumours start up.”

To Hana’s surprise, both Genji and Hanzo let out annoyed grunts. Genji even lowered his head to the table, and started banging it against the wood.

“Dammit, Hana…” Hanzo muttered.

“Now, now, a sore loser makes for-” Zenyatta started.

“-a bad winner” Genji finished, “yeah, yeah, I know, master.”

Hana looked in confusion as Zenyatta raised his hands to the two men, his palms open. She raised an eyebrow when she saw both of them take their wallets, and pull out several banknotes, and deposit them in Zenyatta’s hands.

“Wait…” She blinked. “You were- you were betting on me and-”

“Just one week, Hana!” Genji exclaimed. “Couldn’t you have kept it secret for just one more week? Dammit, I was so close…”

Zenyatta’s face was as impassive as ever, but Hana knew that if he could smile, he would.

“Well, I, for one, both thank you, and congratulate you, Hana,” he said in his pleasant voice, “You and miss Lindholm make an adorable couple, I’m sure. Now then, do you wish to partake in the pool for when young mister Fawkes manages to blow up the engineering bay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My German is a bit rusty, so if Angela's angry muttering doesn't make sense, feel free to correct me!


	5. Meet the parents

Hana awkwardly lifted the spoon to her mouth, taking another slow bite of the delicious stew. Her joy about the divine taste was overruled by the sheer awkwardness of Torbjörn staring at her continuously. The small man didn’t even avert his eyes, or eye, between bites. It just remained fixed in Hana.

“This-this is really good, miss Lindholm.” Hana said, forcing herself to turn away from her father in law. She could still feel his gaze on the back of her head.

“Oh, please,” Brigitte mother said, with a wide smile, “Call me Ingrid, Hana. Miss Lindholm sounds so stiff. It’s what Björn’s colleagues used to call me, and I always disliked it.”

Hana smiled and nodded politely, before taking another bite. There was no sound at the table, besides for the loud slurping of Torbjörn.

“Ahem, I like what you have done with the table, miss- Ingrid. Where did you find it?”

“Made it myself,” came the gruff reply from Hana’s other side. She made the mistake to turn back to Torbjörn, and felt herself grow hot again under the small but powerful man’s icy stare.

“We made most of our furniture ourselves, bunny,” Brigitte said gently. “Me and papa, we bonded over building things. We can make more than weapons, you know.” Brigitte chuckled as she grabbed another piece of bread, and dipped it in the stew.

“Oh, I missed this. Y’know, Reinhardt is a good man, but he can’t cook for shit”

“Language, Brigitte,” Ingrid said in a stern voice. “And yes, Hana, I’m proud to say my husband and daughter made almost every piece of furniture you see.”

Ingrid laughed, and Hana couldn’t help but laugh a bit too. She stopped immediately when she glanced over to Torbjörn, and saw him spoon another mouthful of stew into his mouth, while STILL managing to glare at her.

“I can say that all they made has been made VERY sturdy too,” Ingrid continues, winking at Hana.

“Mama!” Brigitte exclaimed, with a shocked face. Ingrid just laughed again.

“Yes, they did an excellent job. Why, the beds hardly make a sound at all!”

“MAMA!” Brigitte turned a bright shade of red.

Ingrid chuckled, and accepted Brigitte’s light slapping on her arm.

“Dear, embarrassing her offspring is one of the best parts of being a mother! I do hope you get to find that out for yourself one day.”

“Oh, God, mama...”

“But not too soon, yes? I’m not old enough to be called grandma yet, although your sister thinks otherwise.”

Brigitte lowered her head into her hand, muttering under her breath.

Hana coughed, trying to help her girlfriend with her awkward situation.

“So, uh, Brigitte’s sister? All your brothers and sisters are older, aren’t they, honey?”

“Oh, not enough time to discuss family situations, eh?” Ingrid quipped before Brigitte could respond, “Keeping yourselves busy?”

She chuckled as Brigitte groaned loudly.

Hana swallowed. Ingrid was actually pretty close to the truth. Due to them constantly being away on missions, they had fairly limited free time, so they filled it with... other activities. They hadn’t really talked about their family situation.

She glanced over to Torbjörn again when she finally noticed a change in the old man’s face. He was grinning. Widely. And somehow, he was still just glaring at Hana, while shoveling spoonful after spoonful of stew into his mouth.

“Oh, you know what? I think I have some albums somewhere, with old pictures from when Brigitte was but a small child! Do you want to see them, Hana?”

“Mama, please no...” Brigitte pleaded.

Hana giggled and was about to say she very much wanted to see them, but quickly stopped when Torbjörn audibly growled.

“Mama... Please just... Try not to get me killed by embarrassment?”

Ingrid waved her hand dismissively. “Oh hush, child. It is a parents privilege, no, a DUTY, to embarrass their children as often as they can in front of their paramour!”

Brigitte buried her face back in her hands again, and groaned lightly.

“You can groan all you want, young lady, but I will not stop! One day, you will have the opportunity yourself, to embarrass your children, and you will see what I am talking about!”

“Uh, mama...” Brigitte said carefully, “you realize that me and Hana having children is... Unlikely, right?”

Ingrid huffed, and patted Brigitte on her arm.

“Oh, dear, I know. But there are plenty of options for gay couples, these days. They may not necessarily be from your own womb, but I am certain they will be loved, nonetheless”

“Thanks, mama,” Brigitte said, “But... Do you have to say it so... explicit?”

Ingrid simply laughed in response, and grabbed the large pot on the table. “I do, dear. Now then, anyone want some more? Hana? Björn?”

Hana shook her head, and heard a gruff “no, thanks” from Torbjörn.

“No thank you, Ingrid,” Hana quickly said, “It’s excellent, but I can’t eat another bite!”

“Are you sure? It’s no problem, you know. Björn here can do with a little bit less food.”

Hana smiled politely, not daring to look at Torbjörn. She could still feel his stare.

“No, I’m sure. I was never a big eater, but thank you.”

Ingrid chuckled. “Not the meal you’re waiting for eh? I understand”

“Oh, God, mama...” Brigitte facepalmed, and Hana felt her face glow like a red light bulb.

“W-well, I mean, it was delicious, but r-really, I, uhm...”

Ingrid burst out laughing. “Oh, the looks on your faces! Incredible! Ha! Brigitte, do you want some more?”

Brigitte raised her head slightly, and sighed. “Yes, please, mama, thank you...”

“Excellent!” Ingrid said, scooping the last bits of stew onto Brigitte’s plate. “It’s good to see you have your appetite back, dear. You know, Rein kept us up to date about you. Imagine my surprise when a while ago, he said to us that you were no longer eating like you used to!”

Ingrid sat back down, and threw a wide smile at Hana. “Of course, now we know why... Remind me, Björn, it was right after... Well, right after she met Hana, no?”

“Aye,” Torbjörn grumbled gruffly. Hana was astonished that Ingrid hadn’t said anything about how he was still just staring at Hana.

“Hmm, yes, right after she met you... Now of course Brigitte always was a pretty big fan of yours...”

Brigitte had given up on trying to stop her mother from embarrassing her. She simply hung her head, and started eating.

“But for Brigitte to eat as little as she did? Well, Reinhardt always was one for exaggeration, of course, but I was about to fly out there, and force my daughter to eat! But then, it was Björn who realized that she had done this before, when she was a teenager! Yes, he remembered that is similar to when you met that girl at school, what was her name again, Brigitte? Anna?”

Brigitte mumbled something Hana couldn’t hear, and she doubted Ingrid could, either.

“Yes, Anna, I think. Well, of course, then I realized why she wasn’t eating!”

“Oh God,” Brigitte groaned softly. Hana saw her close her eyes, preparing for the embarrassment.

“Why, she was simply love sick, of course! You must have left quite an impression on her, Hana, for Brigitte to completely stop eating!”

Hana couldn’t help herself. She started with a low chuckle, and was fighting to burst out in a full laughter soon after. She bit her tongue, trying to stop it when she saw Brigitte staring intently into her final bits of stew.

“I’m-hnrk- I’m sorry honey, it’s just... I just have this image of you in my head, lying on your bed like a teenager, staring wistfully at a picture of me, and.... Pffffrrrtt”

Brigitte sighed, and just continued eating. “I wasn’t ‘lying wistfully on my bed’, Hana... I just... I don’t know, I wasn’t hungry.”

“Aww, don’t be mad at me, honey. If it makes you feel any better, I got a chastising from Angela too, also because I wasn’t eating anymore.”

“You weren’t?”

Hana chuckled, “Nope. I, uh, I didn’t know what was wrong, but I just stopped thinking about food. To be honest, I didn’t know why back then, but I could only think about you.”

“Awww, how cute!” Ingrid interjected, wiping a tear from her eye. “Ahh, young love. Makes my heart burst with joy. Remember when we were young, sweetheart?”

“Faintly,” Torbjörn grunted. “Remember eatin’, though”

Ingrid chuckled. “Ah, you old grouch. I remember you bringing me flowers, and singing beneath my window with a handmade guitar.”

Finally, Torbjörn shifted his gaze. It moved, slowly, from Hana to his wife. Hana released a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.

Ingrid sighed, and rolled her eyes. “Oh, whatever happened to you to make you so grumpy? You used to be a real Casanova.”

Torbjörn grunted, and flicked his eyes back to Hana.

Ingrid stood up, gathering the plates and other dishes on the table, and beckoned Torbjörn. “Come on then, mister grouch. Let’s go do the dishes.”

“Oh, no, mama, we’ll do them, it’s the least-” Brigitte started, taking the opportunity to get away from the awkwardness as quickly as possible.

“Hush, child!” Ingrid pushed Brigitte back down into her chair with a surprisingly forceful hand. “As long as I live and breathe, I will not allow a guest in my home to do the dishes! I noticed Hana didn’t have a chance to unpack yet, so why don’t you go show her where you’ll be sleeping, hmm? Me and your father can do the dishes, and you can both lie on a bed, staring wistfully at each other.”

Brigitte started sputtering her objections, but was immediately silenced by a single look of her mother. Instead, she looked at Hana, who just shrugged.

“Well, you heard the boss. C’mon, I wanna see your room! How many posters of me do you have hanging here?”

“Hey, you doing okay, bunny?” Brigitte asked as she put on her sleeping shirt. Hana was being uncharacteristically quiet as they got ready for bed.

“Mhmm,” Hana hummed, as was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “Your mom’s nice. I think your father doesn’t really like me, though.”

“Papa? Why not? He was always pretty positive about you before I joined Overwatch.”

“Really? Because during dinner, he just kept on... Glaring at me. I swear, if looks could kill, you’d be burying me instead of sleeping with me.”

Brigitte’s face turned dark. “Did he now? Let me guess, he didn’t even look down to eat? Just kept his eye permanently on you?”

Hana frowned “Yeah, how’d you know? Oh, and when we came in, you were wondering where he was right?”

Brigitte nodded.

“Well, I found him in the living room, sitting in that rocking chair? But he was...”

“Polishing his shotgun.” Brigitte finished Hana’s sentence. She looked at the door, her face a furious mask.

“Ohhhh, that old bastard...” she stormed out of the room, roaring at the top of her lungs.

“PAPAAAA” she thundered. Hana could faintly hear the maniacal cackling of Torbjörn coming from the other room, followed by the quick thumping of the short man barreling down the hallway.

“JAG SA TILL DIG ATT SLUTA GÖRA DET!” Brigitte bellowed, giving chase to her father.

Hana looked out of the room, and watched in confusion as Torbjörn came sprinting through as fast as his legs could carry him, laughing maniacally. Brigitte was right behind him, attempting to grab him by the neck.

“DU BER OM URSÄKT TILL HANA!” she yelled. Hana didn’t know any Swedish, but she did recognize her name. “Bri? What is-”

Hana looked stunned as the two crashed into a side table halfway through the hallway. Torbjörn was still laughing like crazy, even when Brigitte grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, and started dragging him back.

Hana backed up as Brigitte pulled him into the room, and dropped him at Hana’s feet.

“Now apologize!” Brigitte said angrily. Torbjörn was still laughing.

“Ohohohohohoo, I ah, heehehee, I’m sorry, Hana, it was just... Hahaha!” Brigitte nudged him with her foot, and Torbjörn composed himself a bit.

“Ahhhh, I apologize, Hana, for making you.. Pffft, for making you feel uncomfortable... Pppffffrrrttttt”

“Papa...” Brigitte growled threateningly.

“Sorry, sorry... I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable during dinner, Hana. Heehehee!” he shot off laughing, before Brigitte could grab him again. Brigitte grunted in frustration, and slammed the door shut behind him. She stomped over to the bed, and flopped down on it with an exasperated sigh.

“Bunny, please tell me your parents are as crazy as mine are.”

Hana just stood still, completely baffled by the events that just occurred before her.

“Uhhh...”

Brigitte raised herself a bit to look at Hana, who just opened her hands in a “what the fuck” motion.

Brigitte groaned, and fell back down. She really didn’t want to explain this.

“It’s... Ugh, it’s a stupid prank he likes to play. Does it with every partner me or sisters bring home.”

“Honey, that explains jack shit.” Hana said as she crawled onto the bed, sitting on her knees next to Brigitte.

Brigitte looked at her through half open eyelids, and placed a hand on Hana’s side, pulling her down into a hug.

“Ugh... It’s a silly... He pretends to be angry all the time. He and mama have a standing bet to see how fast he can creep a partner out. It’s just... remember my mother talking about Anna? She... She was the first girl I ever brought home. He pulled the same trick, just staring at her. It was also the last time I brought her home. We broke up, I think 3 days later? “

“Holy shit, your parents drove you guys apart? That’s horrible!”

Brigitte shrugged. “Nah. Turned out she was only with me to get back at her ex. I didn’t tell my parents that, though, so they felt guilty and apologized.”

“And they still keep doing it? What the hell?”

“I don’t know. I often don’t know what’s going through the head of that old crazy man.”

Hana grunted in annoyance. “Pfft, well, if he thinks he can scare me, he’s got another thing coming... I’ve faced down titanic omnics, you know!”

Brigitte smiled, which Hana found a pleasant change. She felt Brigitte’s hands slip around her waist, pulling her down onto the bed.

“I know, bunny,” Brigitte said. She turned out the lights, and gave Hana a kiss.

“What? I’m tough!”

Brigitte giggled again.

“Why, yes. Yes, you are, bunny.”

“Hmpf!”

Brigitte giggled one final time, and pulled Hana closer. She continued placing kisses all over Hana’s head.

“Well, I know you’re not so tough when I do... this...”

Hana stopped protesting instantly as she felt Brigitte’s hand slip down her stomach.

“Ohhh… I might be inclined to forgive your transgressions when you put it like that...”

“Mhmm,” Brigitte moaned as she gave Hana a deeper kiss. Hana started tugging on the edge of Brigitte’s tight shirt, and Brigitte moved her weight to allow the piece of fabric to slide up.

She guided Hana’s hand to her breast, and moaned slightly as she felt her small hands squeeze it firmly. She was about to let Hana’s fingers slip into her panties too, when the door slammed open and the lights flicked back on.

“Oh, Brigitte, I thought you might be cold, so I got you some more blank-” Ingrid said without hesitation as she marched into the room, carrying two thick blankets.

“MAMA!” Brigitte exclaimed, shooting up, throwing Hana off of the bed in the process. Her face had turned red instantly.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear. I’ll just leave them here. Good night!” Ingrid laid the blankets at the foot end of the bed, and walked out of the room as if nothing was wrong. She turned off the light as she closed the door. Brigitte could have sworn she saw her mother smirk on the way out.

“Ow...” Hana groaned, rubbing her shoulder.

“Oh my god, bunny, I am so sorry! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just... Damn, you’re strong, Bri, you know that?”

Brigitte smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, you’ve mentioned. C’mere.” Brigitte carefully took Hana’s arm in her hands, and placed light kisses on where she had accidentally hurt Hana.

“Hmm... If this is the result, I don’t mind being thrown around a bit more, though...” Hana said in a low voice. “Y’know, I think I hurt my boobs as well...”

“Did you now?”

Hana nodded and bit her lip. She curved her back, pushing her breasts out.

“Well, let me take a look.” Brigitte replied huskily,” I’m not a doctor, but I do know some tricks that help with pain...”

Brigitte lowered her kisses, trailing a burning line from Hana’s shoulder down the neck of Hana’s shirt. Brigitte slipped her hand underneath the long shirt, and tugged on the small panties.

Hana moaned with desire, when the door slammed open, and Ingrid burst in again.

“Dear, I also brought some extra pillows, just I case-”

Hana yelped, and dove behind the bed.

“Mama, please! We’re fine!” Brigitte said, desperation audible on her voice.

“Oh, did I interrupt something? I’m sorry dears, I’ll let you two be. Have fun!” she said with a wink, before walking out for the second time. She was definitely smirking now.

Brigitte fell back down on the bed, sighing heavily.

Hana grumbled from the floor. “Is she listening at the door or something? I mean, seriously...”

Brigitte looked over the edge of the bed at her girlfriend.

“I wouldn’t put it past them... I’m so sorry, bunny… My parents are more childish than us, apparently.”

“S’okay”, Hana grunted as she climbed back on the bed. “At least our shirts were still on, I guess…”

She flopped back down onto the bed, and rolled into Brigitte’s waiting embrace.

“Now, where were we...” Brigitte whispered as she slipped her hands around Hana’s waist.

“Well,” Hana whispered back, “I think you were about to use your hand to do something interesting between my legs...”

Brigitte grinned, and slipped her hand down towards Hana’s legs. She was about to push aside the damp panties, when she paused and stood up. “Bri? Why’d you stop?” Hana looked confused and frustrated at the same time.

Brigitte briskly walked to the door, and turned the lock. To prove her point, it was a mere second later that the door rattled, as someone tried to open it.

“Oh, Brigitte?” Ingrid called through the door, “I forgot to ask Hana how she likes her eggs in the morning?”

Brigitte threw a pointed look at Hana and shrugged as she walked back to the bed.

“Oh, uh, hard boiled, please, Ingrid!” Hana managed, as Brigitte continued placing kisses in strategic places.

“Alright! Good night!”

“Good night, Ingr-aaaahhh!”

Brigitte giggled as her lover couldn’t help but yelp at the effect that her fingers had.

The morning sun shone through the windows as Hana marched into the kitchen, her eyes instantly locking on Torbjörn. She plunked down in the chair opposite his, and on cue, Brigitte placed a bowl of cereal in front of her. “Here you go, bunny” she said, before placing a gentle kiss on Hana’s hair.

Hana merely grunted in reply, and slammed her hand on the table, attempting to grasp a spoon, without letting her eyes off of Torbjörn.

“Good morning, Hana,” he said cheerfully, “did you, ah, sleep well?”

Hana grunted again, and stuck her spoon into the cereal, her scowl deepening. Finally Torbjörn looked up and raised an eyebrow at Hana’s angry face. She lifted the spoon with only a few pieces of cereal on it, and shoved it in her mouth, keeping her gaze level on the Torbjörn’s eyes.

“Hana, look, if this is about yesterday, I apologize. I, ah, I was just having a bit of-”

“I bet my MEKA can tank a full five minutes against your turrets, old man” Hana interrupted.

“Old man? Ha! Now listen here, little girl,” Torbjörn replied. His voice sounded angry, but there was an amused twinkle in his eye. “I made those babies myself! They are not the same as those fluffy drones Athena insists on using!”

“Ten minutes!” Hana raised her voice as she shoveled another few pieces of cornflakes into her mouth, refusing to let her eyes waver.

“Ten-? You’re crazy! This is proper Swedish metal we’re talking about! It will tear that Korean tin foil to shreds!”

“What’s the matter, gramps?” Hana taunted, a wicked grin spreading across her face, “Scared?” Hana slammed her spoon on the table, and jutted a finger angrily at the door.

“15 minutes, out back. I’ll get my MEKA.” She shoved off from the table, and marched back out, somehow managing to keep her eyes on Torbjörn.

Brigitte sat down in the now empty spot, happily humming an old tune as she helped herself to the remains of Hana’s cereal.

“You shouldn’t have challenged her, papa,” She replied to Torbjörn questioning look. “She’s stubborn as all hell. Even made Doctor Ziegler reconsider once.”

“Angela gave in to her?” Torbjörn leant back in his chair, his eyebrows raised, giving out a low whistle of appreciation. “By God, how’d she do that?”

Brigitte chuckled, and grabbed the newspaper Torbjörn had dropped on the table. “Go out back in fifteen minutes, and find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the only Swedish I am capable of is from Google Translate, so if you can improve it, please do so!


	6. Payback

Brigitte was smiling politely, but she was screaming internally. She had never felt so awkward. All around her, Hana’s family was eating and talking loudly, with unintelligible jokes and replies in Korean being hurled across the table.

Loudest of them all, of course, was Hana herself, who sat across from Brigitte. She was laughing loudly at every joke, and was often one of the first to shout back a witty reply. Brigitte again found herself wishing dearly that she could understand anything her girlfriend, or her family in-law, were talking about.

Brigitte fumbled with the chopsticks as she tried to get another piece of meat into her mouth. She was pleased to see that she was getting better at it. This time, she only dropped her food once. Silently pleased with her victory, she stuck the food into her mouth, savoring the taste. Korean barbecue was on a whole new level of divine tastes, rivaling the deliciousness of barbecues organized by Jesse.

She faintly noticed some amused looks and chuckles aimed her way, coming from several brothers on one side of the table. She guessed her fumbling with the wooden sticks was a good source of amusement for them. Luckily, she had support in the form of a stream of angry Korean scolding from their mother. Brigitte watched in surprise as the portly Korean woman got up, and started swatting the two on their heads with the dishrag she was constantly carrying. Brigitte suppressed a chuckle and looked at Hana, who was waving to get her attention

“More with your index finger, honey,” Hana said in a low voice, nodding at Brigitte’s chopsticks. She demonstrated how she used her own chopstick with her left hand, moving more with her index finger than Brigitte thought she should have. Brigitte nodded, and attempted to imitate the motion.

A whispered joke came from one of Hana’s sisters, followed by boisterous laughter, and Hana getting red in the face. Brigitte was about to ask what the joke was about, when Hana’s mother stood up again. She grabbed the wet dishrag, and chucked it at the offending daughter, hitting her square in the face. It did little to stop the laughing.

Brigitte simply looked at Hana again, waiting for the translation of the no doubt dirty joke. Hana, who was still red, only shook her head, and gave her a face that meant ‘later’. Brigitte shrugged, and tried again to get some food into her mouth, paying attention to move her fingers like Hana had shown her.

Brigitte shook her head slightly, wondering how the evening had come to be so incredibly awkward. She had planned to be polite and friendly, the perfect daughter-in-law. Of course, like Jack always told them, no plan survived first contact with the enemy. Brigitte chuckled at how right he was, even when the enemy was a sweet, small Korean woman and a friendly, chubby Korean man.

The first thing she did after she had agreed to come over for dinner, was asking Hana how to properly greet someone in Korean. She had memorized the complex words, and had rehearsed it endlessly on the flight to Busan, until she managed to say hello without a trace of an accent. What she didn’t rehearse, however, was what to do when Hana’s mother instantly assumed that Brigitte was fluent in Korean, and started babbling rapidly without Brigitte understanding a single word besides Hana’s name. It took Hana at least 5 minutes to explain that, no, Brigitte didn’t speak Korean, and only knew several words.

Of course, it quickly became apparent that Brigitte’s knowledge of the Korean language was matched by mrs Song’s knowledge of the English language. The entire evening, the only way they had managed to communicate was with grunts and gestures, and an occasional yes or no. Hana wasn’t much help either. When she realized most of her brothers and sisters were there as well, she immediately ran into a massive group hug, leaving Brigitte alone with her in-laws. She had tried to make some small talk with him, but she had no idea what to say. Trying to emulate the only role model she ever had in her life, Reinhardt, she tried to make a joke to break the ice. Unfortunately, it had seemed the joke got lost in translation, as Hana’s father just stared at her like she was an idiot. She had tried to awkwardly smile for a couple of seconds, before giving up and asking where the bathroom was in an embarrassed voice.

Of course, when dinner started, things didn’t get better. She was planted in the middle of the table, and it quickly became apparent that Hana’s short stature wasn’t that uncommon in her family. Brigitte easily towered at least a full head above all the brothers and sisters that were assembled around the table, making her feel awfully self-aware of her large build.

She never had a very feminine shape, and her large muscles didn’t help her, especially when the largest brother in the room only came up to her shoulder. She felt extremely out of place, especially when she found out that the lamp hanging above the table was right at her eye height.

“Honey?” Brigitte was shocked out of her thoughts by Hana. “You okay? You kinda glazed out over there,” Hana asked. Brigitte looked up, and found Hana’s father looking at her expectantly, and Brigitte realized she had missed a question. Oh well, might as well add it to the ever growing list of ‘things you shouldn’t do when meeting the in-laws’, which she was doing an excellent job of curating.

“You want more Deungsim?” Hana’s father asked, gesturing at the last two pieces of beef on the plate between them.

“Hmm? Oh, no, thank you, I’m... I’m good. It’s delicious, really, but I’m afraid I can’t have another bite!” she laughed nervously, hoping that she wasn’t offending anyone with not accepting more food. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when her father in law smiled and nodded, and grabbed one of the pieces to throw it on the small fire pit in front of him. Brigitte heard a whisper coming from another end of the table, followed by loud laughing.

Brigitte expected her mother-in-law to throw the dishrag again, but to her surprise, it was Hana this time, who picked up the wet cloth, and threw it in the face of the offending sister. The action elicited even louder laughter, and a proud look from Hana’s mother. Brigitte chuckled as well, and shook her head slightly. She had no chance of understanding anything at the table. She would have to wait until Hana could tell her every dirty joke that was no doubt aimed at the two of them. Brigitte felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Moohr?” Hana’s mother asked. She was holding a bottle that send shivers down Brigittes spine. She had tried the homemade liquor earlier this evening, and had nearly set her throat on fire.

“Oh, uh, well... I mean...” she felt her heart sink to her boots when Hana’s mother raised her eyebrows, and had a look as if Brigitte had shouted some vulgar joke like her children had.

She anxiously looked over to Hana, who was nodding with wide open eyes.

“Uhm, I suppose?” She said anxiously. She immediately berated herself mentally, when she realized that the older Korean lady didn’t understand anything. Not wanting to disappoint her mother-in-law any more than she already was, she simply held out the small glass instead. A wide smile spread across the wrinkled face, as she filled the glass to the brim. She pulled out a second glass, and filled it as well.

“Geonbae!” she yelled, tapping the glass to Brigitte’s. Happy to recognize the internationally known gesture of “bottoms up!” Brigitte downed the shot in one go, coughing as the liquid burned its way down. Hana’s mother laughed, and slapped Brigitte on her shoulder.

“Horunge!” Brigitte cursed when she was able to talk again. “Bunny, how the hell do you drink this? It’s stronger than Jesse’s moonshine!”

Several family members laughed, and several clinked their own glasses before downing them. Brigitte was glad to see she wasn’t the only one who started coughing after drinking the heavy liquor.

She looked back at Hana, who had a wide grin on her face. “What’re you talking about, sexy?” she asked, a red color spreading across her face. “Stuff’s peanuts! Here, watch this!” she grabbed two more glasses, and drank them both.

“Hana!” her mother chastised from across the table. She followed up with some more quick Korea scolding, which Brigitte figured meant something along the lines of “Don’t do that”. Hana laughed in response, and replied something that Brigitte recognized as an apology, although she knew Hana’s tone well enough to realize that she didn’t mean anything of it.

Brigitte apologized profusely when she banged the large suitcase on every step of the staircase.

“Sorry! It’s just… It’s heavy!”

Hana’s father smiled at her, and shook his head lightly.

“I do not see why you carry Hana’s luggage. My daughter always packs too much. Surely it weighs a lot?”

Brigitte attempted to smile, but winced when the suitcase banged against the stairs again.

“Oh, well, it’s no big deal… Hana’s taking care of the other stuff, so…”

She didn’t want to admit that Hana loved watching Brigitte carry heavy stuff. Hana had let slip once that watching Brigitte’s muscles move was incredibly sexy, so whenever they were travelling, Brigitte made sure to carry the luggage. Often, Hana went completely crazy when she saw Brigitte’s biceps ripple. Still, Hana’s father wasn’t lying, Hana always packed way too much.

She heard an embarrassed cough behind her.

“You, ah, you doing okay, honey?” Hana asked. Brigitte grinned at Hana’s red cheeks. The alcohol, plus the rippling muscles thing… Hana was getting in a certain mood that Brigitte wanted to enjoy.

“Oh yeah, bunny, it’s fine. This is nothing.” Inspired by the desire to impress her girlfriend, she grabbed the handle firmly. She lifted the case higher than she had to, attempting to make a nonchalant face about it. Internally, she was crying. God, this thing was _heavy_.

Her mind shouted in triumph when she finally reached the top of the stairs. She let the case slam down with a loud thunk, and looked down the hallway. Dozens of doors were all shut.

“Second one on the left, honey,” Hana said as she slipped past Brigitte. She was carrying their coats, and Brigitte’s smaller backpack. Being used to travelling, she had only packed enough clothes for the 3 days they would spend in Busan.

Hana opened the door she had indicated, revealing a room that was covered in pink. While the walls were just white, Hana had clearly covered every inch available with posters and photos. Her desk was covered in pink post-it notes, and her PC, which Brigitte recognized from Hana’s earliest streams, was bright pink as well.

“You know, I knew how your room looked, and still I’m just… shocked. How do you even sleep?” Brigitte asked, shaking her head.

Hana grinned guiltily, and scratched her neck. “You get used to it, I guess… I just… I like pink, y’know?”

Brigitte grunted in reply, and heaved the large suitcase inside. “Alright, I’m fucking exhausted. Let’s get to bed, huh?”

“Oh, uhm, honey…”

“What?”

Brigitte followed Hana’s look, and saw Hana’s father standing in the doorway, his eyebrow raised expectantly.

“Bunny?”

“Did I forget to mention that my parents kinda expected you to sleep in the guestroom?” Hana said quickly, “I guess I did, huh? Okay, well, love you, good night, see you tomorrow!” She gently pushed Brigitte out of her room, and quickly shut the door behind her.

“Uhh…” Brigitte looked awkwardly at her father-in-law. She tried to smile, but quickly put on a serious and apologetic face when she saw the disappointed look in his eyes.

Brigitte’s feet were cold. The bed in the Song’s guestroom was clearly not made for people of her stature. She tried to move the blankets, in an attempt to cover her feet, but now her shoulders were getting cold.

Being cold in a bed that was clearly too small, she was, of course, still awake in the middle of the night. She grabbed her phone, planning on reading something in an attempt to fall asleep. Or to forget about her cold feet, at least. Surprisingly, she had received a message from Hana.

Bunny: You still awake?

Me: Of course. This is not really a roomy bed, bunny…

Bunny: You can always sleep over here ;)

Me: Your parents room is right across the hall  
Me: I’m not taking that risk

Bunny: Oh please, like my dad would be able to hurt you

Me: It’s your mom I’m more scared about  
Me: Well, I’m more worried about them not feeding me, tbh  
Me: I like food, bunny!

Bunny: So does you not coming to my room mean that you don’t love me? </3  
Bunny: :p

Me: of course I love you, Hana <3  
Me: but I love food too!

Bunny: well, it’s good that you still love me, I guess  
Bunny: otherwise I’d be standing outside your room for nothing

Brigitte instantly shot up out bed, and tried to go to the door as quietly as possible. She pulled open the door, and found a widely grinning Hana sitting on the floor in the hallway.

“Oh my god, Bunny!” Brigitte whispered. “Your mom is going to kill me!”

Hand blew a strand of hair out of her face.

“Pfft. As if,” she whispered back. “You really think me or my sisters never snuck around the house with a lover at night? C’mon!”

Hana got up, and grabbed Brigitte’s hand, tugging her along the hallway. Brigitte quietly closed the door, before following her.

“You know, during all my travels with Reinhardt, I’ve seen all kinds of beautiful sights,” Brigitte said, “I’ve seen forests at dusk, seen the sun set into the ocean in fountain of colors, and I’ve seen the Milky Way in the sky while sleeping out in the middle of nowhere. I have to say, I never considered a sprawling metropolis like this could be this beautiful.”

Hana had taken them up to the roof of the house, where a small window gave access to a flatter part. From up here, they could sit down and enjoy the magnificent view of the city. Bright neon lights glowed between the tall reaching towers, bathing every alleyway and street in a different hue. Brigitte watched as people crawled between the buildings, looking no larger than ants at this distance. There were no stars visible in the sky, due to the immense amount of light pollution, but Brigitte had seen the stars more than enough during her travels. This was a new sight. Reinhardt would disapprove, she was sure, but she loved the weird, industrialist way that Busan looked in the dark.

Hana gave Brigitte one of the cans of beer she had smuggled up, grinning at the fact that she was able to show her girlfriend something new and amazing.

“I used to sit here when I was a kid, you know,” she said. “Just… watch the lights. It’s weird, most of my friends loved to look at nature more. And yeah, the view from the MEKA outpost across the sea was amazing as well, but I’ll always have a soft spot for metropolises like this. It’s… I don’t know. It has something.”

“It’s peaceful,” Brigitte said in a low voice, “which is weird, considering that it’s busy as hell, even at… 3 in the morning, but from this distance, it looks so… calm.”

“Yeah. Pretty much.”

Brigitte took a long sip from the can, and slipped her arm around Hana’s waist, pulling the thin frame closer. They stayed silent for a long while, enjoying the calming sight of the city, and warmth of their bodies.

“Thanks for showing me this, Bunny,” Brigitte whispered softly after a while, before kissing Hana softly on her head. “It’s nice to be up here with you.”

“You thought Busan wouldn’t have any nice views, huh?” Hana said with a smirk. She turned her head to return the kiss.

Brigitte chuckled. “Bunny, anywhere you go, I’ll have a pretty view.”

“Flatterer.”

“Oh, shut up, you love it.”

Hana laughed out loud. “Why yes. Indeed I do.”


	7. Valhalla

Brigitte groaned, which turned into a hacking cough. She sniffled, and turned towards the nightstand to grab a tissue. She sighed annoyed when she saw the box was empty. She curled up some more, trying to stop shivering. God, being sick _sucked_. Of course, Angela had looked her over, and had declared it was nothing more than a common flu, but still. It _sucked_. Brigitte eyed the clock on the nightstand. Its bright red numbers glared angrily, and Brigitte gave up on trying to read the time.

She sneezed loudly. Not having a tissue at hand, she resorted to sneezing into her hand, and groaned again when she saw the large glob of snot that was now in her palm.

“That’s nice,” she muttered, “Real nice.” She got up out of the bed, using her clean hand to move the covers, and shuffled towards the bathroom, to wash her hands.

Hana was anxiously grabbing stuff from the cupboards, and putting them back almost immediately.

“Uhm, no, that’s not right… uh, let’s see…”

She yelped as the watercooker started hissing steam angrily, and quickly yanked it from its base.

“Uhh, hang on…”

She danced around nervously, and started pouring the boiling water into the empty soup bowl she had already placed on the tray.

“Oh crap! No, shit, what am I doing? Ugh…”

She corrected herself, and tried pouring the water into the mug instead. She tilted the kettle too far, and sent a large wave of boiling water spilling over the cup, submerging the tray beneath it.

“Gah! Dammit!” Hana cursed. She slammed the cooker back onto the base, and slumped her shoulders. God, she _sucked_ at taking care of sick people. She never was any good at it when her sisters got sick, and she had no clue what to do with Brigitte. She felt obligated to take care of her girlfriend, but she had no idea how she was going to do that.

“Hana? Is everything all right?”

Hana jumped slightly, and saw Emily standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Oh, Emily, thank god! You’re British, right?

“Uhh…”

“Okay, great! That means you know how to make tea then! I just… I can’t figure out…” Hana grabbed Emily’s hand, and dragged her towards the dripping countertop.

“Can’t figure-? Hana, it’s just water and a baggie, it’s easy, what don’t you-”

“I know, but then there also the soup, and the tissues, and tray, and the sneezing, and-”

“Snee- Hana, what is going on? What is- what did you do with the kettle?”

Hana let out a despaired grunt. “I know, I know, I’ll clean this up later, just… can you help me? Brigitte is sick, and she’s sneezing and coughing, and I don’t know what I should do, because I want to help her, but I can’t, and so I thought I would make some soup and some tea, but then I realized I don’t know what soup I can make, because I almost never cook, and I don’t know which tea to take, because all the little bags look the same, and I don’t know which Brigitte will like, and-”

“Hana!” Emily interrupted Hana’s rambling, “Calm down! Brigitte’s the tall, muscly, one, yeah?”

Hana nodded, too afraid to open her mouth again.

“Okay, and she’s sick? Did she go to Doctor Ziegler yet?”

Hana nodded again.

“Okay, good. I’m guessing it’s nothing serious?”

Hana shook her head.

“Okay, good. Now c’mon, let’s clean this up first, eh?”

Hana nodded, and dutifully grabbed some towels, and started mopping up the spillage.

“Okay, now calm down, please. What kind of tea does she like?”

Hana started shaking again, dropping the towel she was using to wipe the counter.

“I-I don’t know! Oh god, I don’t even know what kind of tea my girlfriend likes!”

Emily sighed, and picked up the towel Hana dropped.

“It’s okay, Hana, I don’t know Lena’s favorite either. Let’s… let’s just go with a regular chamomile, okay? It helps with colds.”

Hana nodded, looking anxiously at all the little boxes in the cupboard.

“Uhhh…”

“It’s the green one, Hana.” Emily said kindly, while throwing the soaked towel in the laundry chute. She picked up the once more boiling kettle, and poured out a cup.

“W-which green one? There are like four different green ones here!” Hana exclaimed, gesturing wildly with her arms. Emily sighed, and grabbed a box on the bottom shelf.

“These. See? ‘Chamomile’. You’re in luck, it seems there’s only a couple baggies left, anyway.”

“Emily, thank you so, _so_ much. I literally couldn’t have done this without you.”

Emily chuckled, and patted Hana on her shoulder, careful to not upset the laden tray in her hands.

“No worries, girl. I’ve taken care of Lena plenty of times, I know it’s frustrating to not be able to do anything.”

Hana laughed, and paused before heading down the hallway that led to her room.

“Still… thanks a lot, Em, really. And say hi to Lena for me, okay? Oh, and give her my thanks for her, uh, ‘gift’, as well.”

“Gift? Uh, yeah, will do. ‘Night, Hana.”

“Night.”

Hana made sure to make as little sound as possible when she walked into the room. She placed the tray on her desk, and sat down carefully on the bed, next to Brigitte’s sleeping form.

“Hey, honey,” she whispered, gently stroking the sleeping woman’s hair. “Honey, wake up. I made you some soup.”

Brigitte’s eyes fluttered open, and she looked confused at Hana.

“Bunny? Wha- soup?”

Hana chuckled. “Yeah, soup. Oh, and tea, if you want.”

“I- buh?” Brigitte blinked in sleepy confusion as she started to raise herself, propping herself up in a sitting position.

“Soup? You? You… made soup?”

Hana pretended to be hurt. “You wound me, lady! Yes, I made you soup. Of course I did. I just- I didn’t know what to do, so I… I dunno, I just wanted to make things a bit more comfy for you, I guess…”

Brigitte stared in surprise at the still steaming bowl and mug on the tray.

“Uh, th-thanks, bunny… I appreciate it.”

Brigitte placed a hand on Hana’s thigh, and gave it a gentle squeeze. She leant forward to give Hana a kiss. Hana quickly leant the opposite way, getting out of reach.

“Yeah, I love you, but… How about we stop the kissing for now, huh? Don’t want us both to be sick at the same time, then who will make the soup?”


	8. Responsibilities

“Sup, girl?” Hana said cheerfully, and she placed a hand on Mei shoulder as she walked past her friend, who was sitting on a couch in the base’s kitchen. “Oh, and hey Jamie,” She followed up when she spotted Mei’s Australian boyfriend sitting next to her.

“You said you wanted to talk?” Hana slipped into the open seat across from Mei, and dropped her bag on the seat next to her.

“Hana, good, uhm, yes, I, uh, I mean, we wanted to talk, yes. Uhm...”

Mei looked at Jamie for help, but he shrugged and gestured back at Mei.

“All yours, love” he said.

Mei coughed, and was starting to blush.

“Yes, alright, uhm... “

Before she could continue, Hana’s phone beeped. Hana grabbed it as quick as she could, throwing an apologizing look at Mei, and quickly replied to Brigitte’s message.

Honey: All good here. Everyone got out. On the transport back now. Love you!

Me: Good! I’ll see you soon, honey! Love you too!

Hana sighed in relief. Brigitte’s mission had gone well. Or at least, she was still capable of typing. Hana would have to kiss a lot of booboos better when she came back, of that she had no doubt. She relayed the good news to her friends.

“Sorry for interrupting, guys,” Hana apologized,” it’s just... I’m always worried, y’know?”

Mei smiled, and placed a hand on Jamison’s arm. “It’s okay, Hana. I know exactly what you mean.”

Hana nodded. “Yeah... Hey, how come you guys weren’t part of the mission? I mean, I’m stuck here because my MEKA’s busted again, but...”

Mei turned red instantly. “Oh. Uh, well... That... That was actually part of the reason I wanted to talk...” Mei adjusted her glasses nervously. “Hana, ever since I came here, everyone has been nothing but kind to me.”

Hana smirked. “Some of us even extra kind, eh?” she winked at Jamison, who laughed his crazy laugh.

“Hey, ain’t no denyin’ here, mate!”

“Jamie!” Mei chastised her boyfriend. “I’m trying to be serious here!”

“Right, right, sorry...”

“So, as I was saying, everyone was very kind to me, and welcomed me with open arms... But you’re the only one here who I would even think of calling a real friend.”

Mei took a deep breath.

“Aww, thanks Mei, that’s... That’s really nice.” Hana reached across the table, and put a hand in Mei’s arm. “I’m glad I met you too, Mei. I’m happy I can call you my friend as well.”

Mei chuckled, and exhaled deeply.

“Yes. But, I wanted to ask you... I mean... I was hoping you... I, uh,... I was hoping you would like to become more than just my friend, here.”

Hana took her hand back from Mei’s arm, and looked shocked at Mei and Jamison, who were looking at her intently.

“Uhhh, Mei, if this is an invitation for a threesome, I’m sorry, but I’m pretty happy in a monogamous relation-”

“What? Nononono! No, I meant...” Mei threw back her head, said something in quiet Chinese, which Hana didn’t understand. Jamison clearly did as he uttered a loud laugh.

“No... I meant... Hana, do you want to become our baby’s godmother?”

Hana’s mouth fell open. She looked with wide open eyes at Mei, and flicked her eyes between her friend and Jamison, who were leaning forward with anticipation.

“Godmother. Of... Of your baby. So, that means you’re...”

“Pregnant” Mei said with a careful smile. “Yes.”

“And Jamie’s the-”

“It’s Jamie’s, Hana, of course.”

Hana nodded. “Yes, of course, sorry.” She paused, looking at the happy faces of her friends.

“And you want me... ““

“To be godmother. Yes. I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather ask.”

Hana bit her lip.

“Are... Are you sure? I mean, according to Angela, I’m a pretty big kid myself.”

Mei giggled, and nodded. “Yes, Hana, we’re sure. And don’t worry, I think you have become very mature, lately.”

Hana nodded, and scratched her head absentmindedly.

“Well?” Jamie asked, as he and Mei leant forward.

“What?”

“Do you wanna become godmother?”

“Huh? Uh, yes, of course!”

Jamie shouted with joy, and Mei squealed happily.

“Yaay! Oh, I brought this to celebrate!”

Mei put a bottle of champagne on the table, along with two glasses.

“So, I’m guessing now I know why you’re not on that mission huh?”

Mei giggled. “Yes. I was actually willing to go, but... As I was getting ready, suit already on, Angela walked in. She took one look at me, just said ‘no’, and took my blaster away.”

“Ha!” Hana chortled. “Well, to be fair, I agree with her.”

“Yeah, me too, love,” Jamie said with mock anger.

“I know, I know...” Mei said, raising her hands apologizing.

“Hmm... So, apparently, the doc knows, who else?” Hana asked, accepting the filled glass Mei handed her.

“Just Winston. He wanted to know why I didn’t leave for the mission, so we had to tell him. Oh, and Mako, of course.”

“Mako? I’m guessing he’s the godfather?”

“Of course he bloody is!” Jamie said excitedly. “Who else was I gonna ask!?” Hana chuckled as she took the glass of champagne Mei handed her.

“So, that kid is gonna have a massive Australian mountain of flesh with a gasmask as godfather, a famous Korean streamer slash MEKA pilot as godmother, a crazed explosives expert as a dad, and a Chinese cryo-tech expert as a mother.” Hana blinked and slumped further down.

“Man, that kid’s gonna have a wild childhood.”

“So there you have it folks, apparently I’m gonna be godmother! I have no idea what that entails or what I’m gonna do, but hey, me taking care of a small baby? What could possibly go wrong?”

Hana pulled a face, and looked away expressively from the camera. Her stream was running, so she was sitting in her usual streaming outfit - the skintight bodysuit she wore in her MEKA, and her typical headset.

“So, yeah. Excited for that.” she glanced at the chat. Between the thousands of congratulatory messages, the same question came popping up, asking about what game she was going to play.

“Thanks guys, I too hope I don’t fuck this up too bad.” she faked an excessive laugh in mock nervousness. “And no, guys, no game today, sorry. I’ve got too much to do, I just streamed this as a bit of a personal update, I guess.”

The messages in the chat turned onto the next topic, now the question about what game she was gonna play was answered. Hana narrowed her eyes. Again, the chat was asking the same question over and over.

“What’s up with Brigitte? Well, uhh, about that...” Brigitte’s head snapped up. She was sitting to the side of Hana’s desk, out of sight of the camera.

“What? No, chat, we didn’t have a massive fight. I don’t know who your sources are, but they’re wrong. Very, very wrong.”

Brigitte grabbed her phone, and quickly sent a private message to Hana.

Honey: You sure about this?

Hana read the message, and nodded to Brigitte. “Might as well,” she said out loud. Hana sighed, and straightened her back. “Alright, fine, you guys wanted Brigitte, you’ll get her. C’mon Bri, apparently my fans are your fans.”

Brigitte quickly ran her fingers through her hair, and tried to rub away some black streaks of oil that were still on her nose.

When Hana nodded that she was presentable, she grabbed a stool and sat down in front of the camera. “Umm, hi everyone,” she said nervously. She had been in Hana’s streams before, of course, but this was going to be different. The chat started sending all kinds of messages, and Brigitte raised her eyebrows at some of them. “Wow... Some of you really need to learn how to talk to a lady, guys.” she said.

Hana laughed, and pointed a finger at the camera. “You heard her! Go wash your fingers guys, sheesh.”

Hana fell silent, and grabbed Brigitte’s hand beneath the desk, unseen by the camera.

“So, yeah... The thing is, I, uh, kinda had some other news as well, besides the whole ‘Mei is getting a baby’ thing...”

She felt the comforting warmth of Brigitte’s hand, who gave it a light squeeze in support. Hana smiled, and took a deep breath.

“I know I’m gonna disappoint a lot of you guys, judging by some _really_ disturbing fan mail I get on occasion, but...” before she could get cold feet, Hana grabbed Brigitte’s neck and pulled her into a loving kiss.

When they let each other go, they looked lovingly at each other before Hana realized her stream was still up. She checked the chat, which had exploded with all manner of messages.

“So, uh, yeah. That happened, guys. Me and Brigitte... We’re, ah, officially a couple, I guess.” she read several messages on her screen. “Yes, that would indeed mean that I am gay, congratulations, Fartknocker23, you win detective of the year award.” Hana rolled her eyes dramatically. “No, this is not some ‘bullshit attention whoring’, fucking hell.” Hana looked at her girlfriend. “Baby, they apparently don’t believe us.” Brigitte laughed, and gave Hana another deep kiss, before reading some more messages.

“How long? Oh, uh, about a month, now, I think? We got together about two weeks after I joined Overwatch, which was 7 weeks ago, so...”

Hana nodded in agreement. “Yeah, sounds about right. Oh, we tried to keep it secret, yeah. We even managed to do so too, but some team members figured shit out recently, so I decided to get the cat out of the bag now, instead of letting rumors run rampant.” Hana saw a message fly by, and pulled a disgusted face.

“No, we are not gonna ‘keep the cam rolling’ during- Come on, guys, really?” Hana said loudly. “No, that kiss was the most you were gonna get, and I already know that it’s gonna be a gif on the internet in 10 seconds. In fact, lemme check...” Hana opened a new browser window, and did a quick search. “Yup, there it is. Wow, you guys work fast. And on 3 different porn sites, too! Damn, you people are thirsty.”

Brigitte nudged Hana in the arm, and pointed at a specific message.

“Hmm? Oh, congrats, purple-shadow69, you get to say ‘I told you so’, yeah. I don’t know why you claim to have photographic material, but since we live on a hypersecure military base, I’m pretty fucking sure we never got recorded. I’m afraid you just have to make do with the ‘I told you so’ claim, buddy.”

Brigitte giggled, and put her arm around Hana’s shoulders.

“Seriously, no recording us doing it? Aww...” she pouted excessively, causing Hana to lightly slap her away. “Damn, you’re a thirsty one too, huh?” She smirked and gave her a light peck on the mouth, making the chat go crazy again.

“Alright guys, I’m calling it a stream for now. Short but sweet, right? And please, despite my girlfriend’s insistence, I can tell you 100% that there will be no cam rolling tonight. See ya!”

Hana clicked the button to stop the stream, and sighed. “Well that could have gone worse. I mean, I expected the thirsty comments, but I didn’t expect them from you missy!” she aimed a lazy kick at Brigitte, who giggled and moved herself to the bed. Hana stayed seated, and looked back at her screen when a private message arrived.

purple-shadow69: told you so :p

D.va: yeah yeah, you told everyone so   
D.va: congrats :)

purple-shadow69: im not lying about the images tho   
purple-shadow69: i mean, its all pretty tame  
purple-shadow69: but theyre real

D.va: bullshit   
D.va: we live in a hypersecure compound, and we haven’t been on missions together  
D.va: no way anyone took a pic of us

purple-shadow69: orly?  
purple-shadow69: img43.jpg  
purple-shadow69: img23.jpg   
purple-shadow69: img34.jpg   
purple-shadow69: img49.jpg   
  


Hana clicked open the images, and raised her eyebrow. They were pictures of her and Brigitte all right. The fan hadn’t been lying, they really were just pretty tame pictures of Hana and Brigitte, only showing them kissing or snuggling, but they were very real nonetheless.

“What the...”

Hana looked closer, trying to figure out where the camera was placed to take the shots. They were all taken from above, like someone hid a camera in the ceiling. Thinking back to the layout of the kitchen, the angles indicated that they were taken with the security cameras.

“Oh, for fucks sake!” Hana exclaimed, suddenly realizing a lot of things.

“What?” Brigitte said, looking worried.

Hana grunted only in response, and started typing a reply furiously.

D.va: yknow, im sure winston would love to know exactly how you got into our cctv system  
D.va: SOMBRA

purple-shadow69: >:D  
purple-shadow69: Ola chica  
purple-shadow69: took you a while huh?

D.va: I swear to god, Sombra…

purple-shadow69: what for? i didnt do anything  
purple-shadow69: i just thought you guys were cute  
purple-shadow69: so I screenshotted some pics from your cctv  
purple-shadow69: thats all  
purple-shadow69: you might also notice I didnt leak them to the interwebz  
purple-shadow69: cuz im a nice girl

D.va: sigh… yeah, I suppose…  
D.va: so how did you get in?

purple-shadow69: not telling >:)  
purple-shadow69: let that monkey figure it out on his own

D.va: right, as if I’m gonna tell him that  
D.va: and he’s not a monkey

purple-shadow69: lol  
purple-shadow69: but seriously  
purple-shadow69: im happy for you and bri  
purple-shadow69: youre cute together

D.va: thanks, I think  
D.va: not sure what I should think about worlds best hacker thinking me and my gf are cute, but w/e

purple-shadow69: its still kinda sad that there are no cameras in the rooms though  
purple-shadow69: would have loved to tap into that ;)

D.va: you’re a pig

purple-shadow69: a HORNY pig!  
purple-shadow69: seriously, with reyes, its always mopey mopey mopey  
purple-shadow69: no fun

D.va: you could always join overwatch?  
D.va: almost everyone is banging someone else here, so there’s that

purple-shadow69: ha  
purple-shadow69: that might actually convince me  
purple-shadow69: if only to catch a glimpse of that foxy doctor of yours with her bae  
purple-shadow69: I wouldnt mind digging through that sandbox if you know what I mean

D.va: ew  
D.va: dammit sombra, now I have an image of doc and cap fucking, seared in my mind  
D.va: goddammit

purple-shadow69: lolololol  
purple-shadow69: welp, g2g  
purple-shadow69: reyes is back, so its back to mopeyville here  
purple-shadow69: see ya!

Hana shook her head as the indicator next to Sombra’s name went from green to red.

“So what was it?” Brigitte asked.

“Oh, Sombra has hacked the CCTV, and has taken some pictures of us snuggling and kissing. She’s… happy for us? Thinks we’re cute.”

Brigitte dropped her phone on her face. “Back up, _Sombra_ knew? W-With pictures? Oh God.”

“Eh, I don’t think it’s too bad. She’s been a pretty hardcore follower of my stream, apparently. And she hasn’t posted those pics online anywhere, so, y’know.”

“Still… This is Sombra we’re talking about, Hana. Who knows what she’ll do with those pictures.”

“Look at them wistfully, wishing she had such a sweet girlfriend as well?” Hana said as she stripped off her bodysuit, and put on a sleeping shirt.

“Hana…”

“No, I’m serious!” Hana continued, as she crawled into the bed next to Brigitte. “She sounds… lonely. Said that Reyes is just constantly moping around.”

“I don’t know, bunny…”

“Yeah, me neither. But I don’t think she’ll do actually harmful stuff to us. At least, not when it doesn’t involve bullets.”


	9. Fanbase

Hana cracked open her eyes, and attempted to stretch. She bumped her head against the roof of the car, and silently cursed at the tiny interior of the car she and Brigitte were driving in. She yawned widely, and shook her head to try and shake off the sleep.

“Hey, bunny,” Brigitte said lovingly, “You had a nice nap?”

Brigitte was driving, and moved one of her hands from the wheel to Hana’s knee, giving it a loving squeeze.

“Mrmm,”Hana replied groggily, “Okay, I guess...” She shuffled around in her seat in an attempt to get more comfortable.

“Car seats really aren’t comfy, y’know,” Hana said, placing her hand over Brigitte’s, lacing their fingers together.

Brigitte chuckled. “Well, soon we’ll be in a nice hotel, right? Imagine it, comfy beds, nice showers, fluffy pillows, comfy beds…”

“You said comfy beds twice, Bri.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s just what I’m looking forward to. I mean, the Watchpoint’s great, right? But the beds suck.”

Hana laughed. The two of them had managed to convince Jack and Winston to let them go to a convention for a week, telling them that it was a great PR opportunity. Now that Brigitte had become a fairly regular guest on her stream, Hana thought it would be a great idea to go to a convention with the two of them. It was a great opportunity to meet some fans, and to generate some goodwill for Overwatch. While Winston saw the benefits immediately, Jack had still been reluctant to let them go. To keep him pleased, their trip would only last for one week.

Hana and Brigitte would have been happy with just a couple of days, though. While they loved all the members like family, it would be heavenly for it to just be the two of them for a while. Brigitte had even splurged, raiding her bank account to arrange for a fancy 5 star hotel near the convention center.

Hana smiled at the prospect of all the things they would able to do in the hotel. Getting breakfast without Lena teasing them, or making tea without Angela awkwardly trying to give them relationship advice... Not to mention drinking coffee without Ana glaring at them as if they had insulted her ancestors.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be great, honey,” she said, giving the calloused hand beneath hers a light squeeze.

Hana was about to drift back off to sleep when Brigitte let out a yell of glee, and turned up the radio. A distorted guitar sounded loudly through the car interior.

“Ah man, I love this song! Papa used to sing it all the time.” Brigitte shouted. A rapid fire drumbeat soon accompanied the guitar.

“Torb? Singing?” Hana asked incredulously, barely able to speak over the loud music, “can’t imagine the damage that’ll do...”

Brigitte laughed, and started singing along to the song, trying to match the tone of the singer. Hana recognized the language to be Swedish, but had no clue what the song was about.

“Herr Mannelig, Herr Mannelig, trolofven i mig!” she sang loudly. Hana was about to ask her what it meant, when she paused. She looked at her girlfriend, and felt a warm glow rippling through her chest. The low light of the winter sun hit Brigitte from her left, and Hana had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful. The soft light illuminated Brigitte’s freckles, and it looked especially beautiful now her face was wrinkled with smiling and singing. Hana wanted nothing more to just grab that gorgeous face, and kiss it to no end, but doing so while driving would be a horrible idea. She was going to have to wait until they arrived at the hotel. Or stopped for something to eat, anyway, because Hana was starting to get hungry.

The song slowed down, with only the woman singing, and a piano playing.

“So, what’s it about, honey?” Hana asked loudly, “You know I can’t understand that gibberish you call a language.”

Brigitte stuck out her tongue. “Like Korean is any better. Seriously, at least Swedish sounds like actual words.”

Hana huffed in pretend offense, and swatted playfully at Brigitte’s muscled arm. “Whatever. So, what’s it about?”

“Ah, it’s kinda sad, actually. It’s about a mountain troll, who asks a man, Mannelig, to marry her. She offers him a massive dowry, but he refuses constantly, saying she is nothing but an ugly troll. Eventually, she gives up and runs back into the forest, crying about how she will never find love.”

“What, that’s it? No great reveal that she was a queen or anything? He just tells her to fuck off, and that’s it?”

Brigitte shrugged. “I guess... To be honest, the lyrics don’t really mean that much to me. I’m more fan of the kickass drums!”

To emphasize, she turned up the radio even further, just as the music picked up again, exploding in a heavy rock ballad.

“WOOOOO!” Brigitte screamed, as she started banging her head along to the heavy beat. She was grinning like a madman, her long hair whipping around her head. Hana couldn’t help but grin too. Although she didn’t like heavy metal as much as Brigitte did, she always loved watching her go crazy when she heard a song she liked. Brigitte laughed wildly, raising her fist in the air as far as she could in the small car, and started pumping it up and down as well. Hana smiled, and was surprised to notice her own foot tapping along as well.

It was already dark when Hana pulled the car off of the highway, turning into a parking lot next to a small building which still had its lights on.

“You sure this is the spot Jesse told us about?” Brigitte asked, yawning. After Hana had taken over the wheel, she had done a quick power nap of her own.

Hana shrugged in response. “He said first stop south of exit 14, and this is the first stop I’ve seen since we passed exit 14. So I’m guessing this is it, yeah. And hell, we’re both highly trained soldiers. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Brigitte scoffed. “Bunny, you realize you don’t have your MEKA, right?”

Hana grumbled. “Yeah, thanks to Jack. I mean, c’mon, showing up at that con with my baby would be an awesome stunt, right? Imagine how many people are gonna be all like ‘fucking yeah!’ when they see me arrive in that thing!”

Brigitte chuckled. “True, but I doubt the hotel would have a valet parking for it, bunny. I mean, you’d have to lug it around for the entire week, remember?”

Hana pouted, and pulled an exaggerating face as she parked the car. “Fine, killjoy, I guess you’re right… But still!”

As they got out of the car, Hana’s mood instantly lifted when she saw Brigitte stretch. Her sweater lifted a tiny bit, revealing the tiniest strip of her naked belly, but it was enough to get Hana’s imagination run wild. God, the things she wanted to do to those perfectly toned abs... She couldn’t wait to reach the hotel.

“Bunny?” Hana was torn from her revelries by Brigitte. She was so engrossed by a single glance at those magnificent abs, she never noticed Brigitte asking a question.

“Sorry, honey, what did you say?” Hana said, trying to tear her eyes from the sight that enraptured her.

Brigitte pointed at the entrance. “I said, you ready? C’mon, I’m starving! Let’s go eat!”

“Uh, yeah, sure... I’ll just... I’m gonna close the car, you go ahead, honey!”

“Mmkay,” Brigitte said, already following the delicious smell of apple pie coming from the small restaurant. Hana stood still for a moment, drinking in the sight of Brigitte’s magnificent behind as she walked towards the entrance. She shook her head again, and locked the car. She stuck the keys deep in her pocket, and followed Brigitte.

Hana slid into the bench opposite Brigitte, just in time for the waitress to show up.

“How yall doin’, girls? Want some coffee?” the waitress asked in a cheery voice.

“Ah, no thanks, just dinner, please,” Brigitte replied. She looked around the table, confused, “Uh, what’s on the menu?”

The woman scrunched her face. “Well, the usual, I guess... Burgers, fries, stuff like that. To be honest, we don’t really have a set menu, Benny just makes what he wants, y’know. Hang on, lemme ask!”

She turned around, and faced towards the kitchen.

“ **BENNYYY!** ” She bellowed at the top of her lungs.

“ **WHAT?** ” the equally loud response came from behind the door.

“ **WHAT’S THE MENU?** ”

Hana bit her tongue to prevent herself from giggling. She looked at Brigitte, and saw she was trying her best to not burst out in laughing as well.

“ **THE USUAL, ‘MANDA! BURGERS AN’ FRIES!** ”

‘Well, there you have it! Burgers an’ fries, apparently. Sound good?”

“Hrmmmhmm,” Hana managed to reply, keeping her lips pressed together tightly to prevent her from bursting out in laughter.

“Hnrkk... A-actually, miss?” Brigitte piped up, “Do you happen to have bacon?”

Knowing full well what would happen, she glanced at the waitress and waited for the show.

“ **BENNNYYY! WE GOT ANY BACON LEFT?** ”

“ **WOMAN, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WE STILL GOT A FRIDGE FULL O’ BACON LEFT!** ”

“We do, apparently, miss. You want some on your burger?”

“That... That would be great, thanks.” Brigitte managed.

“Y’r welcome! You gals want something to drink as well?”

“Just… just some soda for me, please.”

Hana was impressed with Brigitte ability to keep her face straight.

As the waitress walked off to get their drinks, Hana buried her face in her arms, biting the sleeve of her sweater to stop from exploding in a fit giggles. She looked up at Brigitte, who had her hand clamped tightly over her mouth. Going by the way she was shaking, Hana figured she was almost bursting as well.

“Well, now we know why Jesse suggested this place,” Hana said, her voice twisted with barely contained laughter, “This seems like his kind of joint.”

Brigitte couldn’t hold it anymore. She burst out in loud laughter, gripping the edge of the table. Eventually, she devolved into a hiccupping giggle, gasping for air between fits of laughter.

“Can... Can you I-imagine Jesse... Jesse coming in her the first time?” She managed. She took several deep breaths, in an attempt to calm herself. “Just… You know his-his surprised face? Now I just see him sitting here, that look permanently plastered over his face, just...” She sat back, and attempted to imitate McCree’s typical ‘shocked’ face. Hana started giggling as well.

“Oh, I can see him all right. And you damn well that he decided that he loves this place like, 4 seconds after that.”

Brigitte laughed again, but attempted to calm herself immediately, as the waitress appeared with their drinks.

“You girls doing okay? You sounded like you were having fun!”

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that,” Hana said, “Just... Just thinking about a friend of ours. Hey, you don’t happen to know a guy named McCree, right?”

“McCree? As in Jesse McCree? Damn straight I know that sonovabitch! If you ever see him, tell him to pay his damn bill, would ya? Damn cheapskate always gets his drinks for free, somehow.”

This sent the two women further into a fit of laughter. The waitress eventually smirked as well, infected by the two girls’ glee.

“Y-yeah, we’ll tell him. Hell, we might even drag him down here ourselves!” Hana said, when she managed to calm her laughing.

Brigitte chortled, nearly choking in her drink.

“Oh man, I wanna see that! Ha, you might even get Angela to help, if you ask her.”

“Well, if you do manage that, I’ll give you a free meal, how’s that sound, huh?”

“That sounds like a deal, ma’am!” Brigitte said with a wide grin on her face. Judging by the look on her face, Hana figured that she meant to take full advantage of the offer. Hana had to admit, she had no intentions to let that opportunity slip by, herself.

“Thish ish great!” Brigitte said, between inhaling large bites of the burger. Hana agreed. The burger was excellent, and the fries were perfect. Despite being a stingy bastard, McCree knew his restaurants.

“Uhm... Ex-excuse me...” The two of them looked up in surprise, not expecting their meal to be interrupted by a teenaged girl standing next to their table. The girl looked extremely nervous, her ears bright red. She was clutching a notepad and a pen against her chest.

Brigitte looked confused, but Hana quickly realized what was going on. This wasn’t the first fan to ask for an autograph.

“I-I was sitting there, and I saw you come in and first I couldn’t believe my eyes, and my mom told me not to get my hopes up, but I’ve been watching you for a while and now I’m sure that I’m right, so I wanted to come over and-”

The girl stopped her rambling when Hana raised her hands, a warm smile on her face.

“Slow down, girl! Calm down, we’re not gonna bite! We’ll, Bri here might if you happen to be a burger.”

“Hmmmpf!” Brigitte protested, her mouth full with another bite, demonstrating Hana’s point.

The fan emitted a loud shrieking laugh. “Ha! Uhm, y-yeah sorry, I mean, I get kinda rambly when I get excited… It’s just that I’m a massive fan, and I was sitting there, and you are just so cool, and I have been-”

She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she was rambling again.

“Sorry! I just... I was wondering if maybe I can get your... Your autograph?”

Hana chuckled. “Yeah, sure, no pr-”

She stopped mid-sentence, her mouth hanging open in shock as she saw the young girl jut out the notepad and pen towards Brigitte instead.

“You’re just so... Ugh! I mean, I love your armor! It looks sooo cool!”

Brigitte worked her jaw up and down, clearly lost for words.

“Uhhh, t-thanks, I guess? I, uh, I made it myself,” she finally replied.

“Omigosh, really?! That’s incredible! Wow, you must be really good with your hands, right? I mean, to make such an awesome suit, all by yourself? Wow...”

Hana slumped down, her feelings confused between pride for her girlfriend, and... She sighed when she realized that yes, it was jealousy. She grabbed her fork, and jabbed at her fries in annoyance.

“... But yeah, I maintained his armor for a couple of years, and I kinda figured out how to make my own suit from that. It’s pretty easy, once you know how it works.”

“Wooow! That’s amazing! So how is Reinhardt? He looks so big, is he really that large?”

Hana managed to suppress an annoyed grunt. She blew a loose strand of hair out of her face.

Why was she annoyed? She had fans by the thousands. She should be happy for Brigitte to have her own fans, right? But still, there was something off-putting about being ignored. She forced some air out of her nose. At least now she knew how her friends back in Korea felt whenever she was approached in the street.

“So how about D.VA’s MEKA? Do you do maintenance on that as well? Especially now that you’re... Well, y’know...”

“Are you kidding me? Hana doesn’t trust anybody else with her baby! Nah, the only ones touching that thing is me and herself.”

Hana couldn’t help herself. “Well, you kept insisting to help. It’s not hard to do it, you know.”

The young fan turned her head slowly in Hana’s direction. She raised an eyebrow at Hana, and looked in confusion.

“Uh, excuse me, but do you have any idea how delicate a MEKA is? I mean, it’s the latest in robot technology! Only someone as skilled as Brigitte could possibly know all the ins and outs of such an awesome machine!”

Now it was Brigitte’s turn to laugh. “Well, thanks for saying that, but Hana knows more about her baby than I do. I mean, I can do maintenance, sure, but she can do that too, in half the time, while somehow entertaining a stream at the same time.”

“Well, I mean, yeah, but, well, she’s cheating, right? I mean, one, she has multiple years of experience over you, and two, how much does she actually do? I mean, it’s military hardware, right? Don’t they do all of the stuff?”

Brigitte shook her head, and Hana eyed the teen with an angry look.

“No, they don’t.” Hana said, her voice ice cold. She really started to dislike this girl. “They dropped me at Overwatch, with just my MEKA and a toolbox. I do all my maintenance myself.”

Hana took a sick pleasure in watching the young girls face fall completely open in shock.

“Y-y-y-y-you…?”

Hana raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

“You-you-you you’re D.Va!?”

Hana threw a pointed look at Brigitte, and sighed. “Yeah, I am. You done, honey? We gotta get back on the road, if we want to reach the hotel in time.”

Brigitte smiled, and quickly stuffed the last fries into her mouth. “Yeah, I’m good. Oh, I got the bill, bunny, you’ll take the next one, okay?” Brigitte pulled out her wallet and dropped some notes on the table as she got up from the bench. She paused as she towered over the fan, who had to crane her neck to look up to Brigitte’s face.

“Oh, right, I almost forgot. Here,” Brigitte grabbed the notepad, and quickly jotted down an autograph. “Thanks for being a fan, I guess? But I’d really appreciate it if you’d not insult my girlfriend the next time, please. Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Brigitte is rocking out to is a classic Scandinavian folk song, Herr Mannelig. In particular the version by Midnattsol: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jzDUdEqvpM


	10. Visitor

Hana stood frozen to the spot, her mouth hanging open in shock. The mug of tea that Ana had gladly made for her hung from her limp hand, the contents spilled over the floor in front of her feet. Across the hallway, Sombra stood in an equally frozen position, mortified at the sight of Hana in her sleeping shirt.

Hana worked her jaw, her brain still processing what she was seeing. It looked a lot like Sombra, the woman she had fought on multiple occasions, standing in the hallway. But she wasn’t wearing her usual outfit, instead just being dressed in some comfortable looking pants and a loose sweatshirt.

Hana was unsure if she should call for help, but it felt like the best option. She opened her mouth to call for Brigitte, but Sombra was upon her before she could produce a sound. Sombra grabbed Hana’s light frame and slammed her into the wall. Sombra pinned her arm across Hana’s neck, her face twisted into an angry mask.

“ _Ni una palabra!_ ” She hissed. Hana didn’t speak Spanish, but she got the general intention of the remark, and remained silent.

“Now, I am going to let you go, because I like your streams. But you are not going to say anything to anybody about seeing me here, _lo entiendes_?”

Hana swallowed, and glanced down at Sombra’s outfit.

“Err…” She started nervously, nodding towards Sombra’s loose shirt, “Why not? I don't think you’re not here on a mission, going by your outfit…”

Sombra face turned from anger to confusion, as she followed Hana’s glance.

“I mean,” Hana continued, emboldened by Sombra’s hesitation, “You’re not exactly wearing your usual stealthy gear, right? So, why are you really here?” She grabbed Sombra’s arm, attempting to get free from the surprisingly strong pin she was in.

“None of your business, _bunny _!” Sombra replied with an angry sneer, her voice still low in an attempt to remain quiet. “Why do you care about my clothes, anyway?”__

“Oh, I don’t. I was just stalling,” Hana replied matter-of-factly.

“Stall- what?” Sombra looked puzzled, before a large muscular arm grabbed her around the neck from behind, deftly putting her in a perfect headlock.

“You okay, bunny?” Brigitte asked calmly. She was ignoring Sombra’s desperate attempts to break free.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks, Bri”, Hana replied. She patted down her shirt in an exaggerated fashion, before crossing her arms and looking at the still struggling Sombra with a stern look on her face.

“Now, I’m gonna ask this again, Sombra. Why were you here?” She asked calmly.

“None… of… your… business!” Sombra managed between grunts. Despite her best efforts, Brigitte still had her in a tight grip.

“Well, it kinda is, don’t’ you think?” Brigitte said. “I mean, you’re sneaking into our base.”

“Sneaking… out!” Sombra grunted. “I was… just… on… my way… out!”

Hana frowned. Sombra clearly wasn’t wearing an outfit in which she could easily carry stuff, so it was unlikely she was here to steal something. And if she was here to hack into their mainframe, Athena would have raised all manner of alarms.

“What do you mean, on your way out?” Hana asked, “Why did you get in here, then?”

Instead of replying, Sombra redoubled her efforts on trying to break free from Brigitte’s iron grip.

Hana sighed, and rubbed her eyes. “Okay, look. You’re clearly stuck here. I know how strong Bri is, there’s no way you’re getting out of that headlock. Believe me, I tried.”

Brigitte chuckled at the compliment, while Hana sighed deeply. Sombra stopped her struggling, and turned her head in embarrassment.

“Just… Why are you still hiding what you were doing here?” Hana continued, “I mean, at this point it’s just a matter of time before we found out what you sabotaged this time.”

Hana’s eyes glanced down to Sombra’s now exposed neck, where she spotted a strange red bruise.

“Wait…” Hana said, leaning in closer for a better look, “Is that…”

She jerked back, her face open in a smug grin.

“Oh my god! It is! That’s a hickey!”

“What?” Sombra replied, her eyes wide open in shock, and her head snapped back to face Hana. “No! _No, para nada!_ It’s not- I just… scratched myself!”

Hana could not stop grinning. She was starting to get an idea about why Sombra was here.

“Nope, that’s totally a hickey. Bri, look at that, and tell me I’m right!”

Carefully, Brigitte let go of Sombra’s neck, but not without keeping a tight grip on her upper arm, to make sure she couldn’t bolt. She looked where Hana indicated, and saw the mark that Hana meant. Upon seeing that it was, indeed, a hickey, she started giggling.

“Oh my, yeah, Bunny, it totally is,” Brigitte said with a gleeful voice. Her words caused Sombra to quickly slap a hand in her neck, her face turning a bright shade of red.

Hana was still grinning wickedly. “So, I guess the question should be who you came here to do, huh?”

Sombra didn’t respond. Instead, she continued to struggle in an attempt to escape from Brigitte’s grasp.

“Ooh, Is it McCree?” Brigitte asked in a teasing voice, “I didn’t know you had a think for dusty old cowboys, Sombra!”

Hana smiled wickedly at Brigitte, “Ohh, I know what we should do! Maybe we should just parade her in front of everybody, and see who gets flustered!”

To both of Hana and Brigitte’s surprises, that suggestion seemed to aggravate Sombra the most.

“Yeah, let’s do that!” Hana continued, “Then we’ll know exactly who-“

“Don’t you fucking dare!” She abruptly interjected, jutting a finger angrily at Hana using her free hand. “I will kill you both! Don’t you two lovebirds even dare to think of embarrassing Sa-“

Sombra managed to shut herself up before outing herself, but her sudden outburst of rage left both Hana and Brigitte shocked. They didn’t expect this level of anger, especially since it was a teasing remark that Sombra herself would have made.

“Alright, we won’t,” Brigitte said calmly, finally letting Sombra go. “But seriously, who is it you were seeing here, then?”

“Olivia?”

All three girls whipped their heads towards the new voice. Standing in the hallway was Satya, with a confused and worried look on her face. She was wearing a comfortable looking shirt, and pants that looked eerily similar to those that Sombra was wearing.

Hana quickly put the hints together. Sombra’s angry outburst made a lot more sense now.

“Saty…” Sombra started, “Saty, _amor_ , it’s fine, I’m just... catching up with some old friends. Just… go back to bed, I’ll come say goodbye soon, okay?”

Satya looked at each of the three of them individually before finally responding.

“Okay,” She said. She nodded, and started back down the hallway.

“Goodnight, Hana. Goodnight, Brigitte.”

Hana and Brigitte managed some faint goodnights of their own, still shocked at the revelation of the secret relation between Sombra and Satya.

When they heard the telltale hiss of a sliding door closing, Sombra turned back to Hana and Brigitte, pointing her finger at them with an angry scowl.

“Any of you, so much as _think_ of teasing, or embarrassing her, I will kill you.” She hissed, “I will find you, and take you out when you least expect it, understood?”

Hana and Brigitte could only nod. Hana could feel a slight twang of shame creeping up her neck.

“Sombra, I’m sorry. I didn’t…” She started.

“No, you didn’t,” Sombra responded, “And I know that Satya’s a grown woman, and she can take care of herself, but she doesn’t… get the teasing you guys throw around, okay? Just… leave her alone.”

Hana nodded again, and could only watch as Sombra angrily marched back down the hallway, following Satya back to the room.

Hana didn’t dare to look at Brigitte. She could still feel the shame about teasing Sombra.

“So… that’s happening, I suppose?” She said hesitantly.

Brigitte nodded. “I suppose…”

The two girls started walking back to their own room.

“Really though… Sombra’s real name is Olivia?”


	11. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter skips forward two years. It's intended to be the last chapter in the story, but I might add one some more chapters later on, if I manage to write some more.

“Wheeee!” Hana cheered as she pulled her MEKA into a gentle dive. The toddler strapped to her back was cheering along loudly, his little hands raised in the air in joy.

“Yeah! You like that, huh?”

Little Andrew gurgled happily, grabbing a fistful of Hana’s hair.

“Ow! Hey, careful with aunt Hana’s hair, Andrew...”

“Uh, bunny?” Brigitte’s voice came in over the comms, “you, uh, might want to either touch down, or fly away. Angela is here, and she’s yelling. It’s… it’s not happy yelling.”

Hana turned her MEKA around, and looked at the courtyard she had launched from. Angela was indeed standing in the middle, pointing at the ground and looking extremely pissed off. Hana was still close enough to the ground, that she could see the doctor’s mouth move up and down angrily. Behind her, as always, was Fareeha. The Commander had a lot more pleasant face, evidently trying her best to not smile.

“Oh shit,” Hana said. She was probably gonna get an earful about endangering a baby, or something. Bullshit, she thought. Hana was an expert MEKA pilot. Andrew was probably safer in here with her, than he was crawling around the base. Hana sighed, and started her descent to the landing pad. Might as well get this over with.

Of course, that was the time for Andrew to make things worse. Cheering from Hana’s back, he suddenly piped up. “Shid!” he exclaimed proudly.

Hana felt her face go pale. “Ohhhhh boy. Your mom is definitely not gonna like that, kiddo.”

“Shid!” Andrew yelled again, laughing happily.

“Yeah, you said it”

“-most irresponsible, idiotic thing I’ve _ever_ seen!” Angela’ screams finally reached Hana as she opened the door to her cockpit after landing safely on the ground. Brigitte had already started the post-flight checks, and was trying her hardest to pretend to not pay attention.

“Hana, what the hell were you thinking!? You took a baby! Into a flying tank!”

Hana unbuckled the harness Andrew was strapped in, and lowered the toddler so he could ride on her hip. “Oh, doc, relax, there was no risk, I kn-”

“A FLYING! TANK! HANA!”

“Yes, a flying tank! And guess what Andrew loved? The _flying_ part!”

Angela sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Hana, I need you to listen to me carefully. You cannot, and I repeat, CANNOT, take a 2 year old child anywhere near anything that is even remotely used for warfare!”

“Ah, c’mon, Angela, he loved it! I only flew around a bit, I didn’t even go higher than 5 meters. And even then, it’s covered with 10 centimeters thick titanium plating.” she banged on the MEKA’s hull for emphasis. “Inside that thing is probably the safest place Andrew can be, especially with me at the controls.”

“Hana, your regular tactic when in a MEKA is to hit the self-destruct button.”

“Yeah, on purpose! What, you think I’d be stupid enough to do that when I have my damn godson strapped to my back?”

“Language, Hana, please! You want him to pick up-”

“Dam!” Andrew gurgled happily, “Shid! Dam!”

Angela’s mouth fell open in shock and Hana froze to the spot. In the back, Fareeha couldn’t help herself anymore, and burst out laughing.

“Oh mein Gott,” Angela whispered, her face draining from color. “Mei is gonna kill us”

Hana lowered her gaze to the giggling toddler in her arms. “Uh, Andrew, no. That’s... That’s not a word you should use, okay?”

“What others words should he use then, Hana?” Angela asked faintly, her glasses nearly falling of her face, “As far as I know, those are his first words, no?”

“Uhh...”

“Oh, we are so dead.”

Hana sighed contently, and closed her eyes, allowing her head to rest further against Brigitte’s stomach.

“Y’r comfy,” she muttered.

Brigitte broke her attention away from the TV, and looked lovingly down at Hana’s resting face.

“So I’ve heard. You okay there, bunny?”

“Mhmm.”

Hana settled further down, allowing Andrew to rest more comfortably on her chest. The small toddler was sleeping soundly, despite the noises coming from the movie Brigitte was watching. 

“Y’know, I could get used to this.” Hana said.

“Used to what?”

“This. You, me, hanging in the couch. Little kid, peacefully sleeping on my chest… It’s nice.”

Brigitte chuckled. “Yeah, he’s cute now, but you were whining up a storm when it was time to change his diapers just a few minutes ago.”

“Well, his poops stink, okay? Like, seriously stink. How the fu-frick does he even do that?”

Brigitte was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

“Ah, there they are. You ready to say goodbye, bunny?”

“No. They will have to pry this kid from my cold, dead, hands!” Hana said dramatically. “Although, knowing Mei, that’ll probably happen, so…”

Brigitte opened the door, and greeted Mei and Jamie. Mei was wearing a lovely dress, and looked tired but was smiling widely. Jamie looked downright miserable about the fact that he was still wearing his suit.

“Hey, guys, how was date-day?” Brigitte asked politely.

“Well, I had fun,” Mei said, “I know Jamie is a bit ticked off about the fact that I didn’t let him blow up the restaurant, but he seemed to like the movie.”

“Oh c’mon, love, they were servin’ bloody red wine with the fish! Buncha amateurs!”

“Still not enough of a reason to blow them up, sweetie.”

Jamie grumbled about just wanting to blow something up as they walked into the room.

“Hey guys!” Hana said in a loud whisper. “How’s it going?”

“Aww, look at you two!” Mei squealed in joy. “Hang on, I have to take a picture of this…”

Mei fumbled with her phone, and took a picture of Hana with Andrew. Unfortunately, she forgot to turn the flash off, and Andrew stirred as he woke up from the bright light.

“Ah, no no no no…” Hana sighed, “Darnit, Mei! It took forever to get him asleep!”

“‘Darnit’?” Jamie asked in a mocking voice. “Didn’ expect that from you, Song. You takin’ this godmother stuff serious, eh?”

Hana made a face, and gently raised herself, allowing Andrew to slip into a comfortable hold as she stood up.

“Can it, Fawkes. Hey, uh, you didn’t happen to see Angela yet, have you?” Hana asked nervously.

“Angela? No, we haven’t. Why? Is Andrew okay?” Mei looked worried, and started taking her son back.

“No, no, he’s fine, no worries. No, it’s, ah, it’s nothing, I was just… curious.” Hana smiled smoothly as she handed Mei the toddler. “She was just… fussing over him all day, hovering over us every time we did something fun, so…”

“Fun? Hana, you know I trust you, but you’re starting to make me take Angela’s side…”

“Oh, c’mon, Mei! You know I would never do anything that could harm Andrew! All I did was strap him to my back, climb into my MEKA, and flew 5 meters in the air. Look, it’s no different that when you take him in your car, right?”

Mei sighed, and started bouncing Andrew up and down again, who had now fully woken up. The little guy seemed to be happy to see his mother and father again. Jamie laughed as he poked the kid lightly in his sides.

“I suppose…” Mei finally said, “But really, Hana, next time I would like it if you ask me. I know you’re a great pilot, but it’s still a 4 ton tank. With guns. And rockets.”

“Ah, I disabled them before getting the MEKA out of storage mode, Mei, don’t worry.” Brigitte interjected, trying to defend Hana’s decision.

“Wha, no rockets? No boom? Then how is it s’posed to be fun?” Jamie exclaimed.

Brigitte chuckled, and shook her head. Hana was laughing too, but her smile froze when Andrew suddenly decided to add to the conversation as well.

“Shid!” he exclaimed happily.

Mei’s mouth fell open, as did Jamie’s.

“Hana?” Mei asked with a breaking voice.

“Uhm, y-yes?”

“Did… did my baby boy just say ‘shit’ as his first word?”

“Uhmmm…”

“Dam!” Andrew laughed.

“Hanaaa….”

“Look, ask Brigitte, okay? I kept my language in check all day! I just… let it slip once! Just once!”

“It’s true, Mei,” Brigitte immediately helped, “She kept saying ‘ship’ and ‘dang’ all day long. Jesse made pretty heavy fun of her for it too.”

“Uh…huh…”

“Please, Mei, you gotta believe me. I’m sorry, I really didn’t-”

Mei interrupted with a deep sigh. She glanced at Jamie, and rolled her eyes when she saw him grinning wide.

“It’s… Well, it’s not okay, but I don’t blame you. He was bound to pick up such language, living on a base filled with soldiers. I just… I expected him to learn from Mako, to be honest.”

Mei sighed again, and gave Jamie a kiss on his cheek.

“So, that would mean…” He started, his grin audible in his voice.

“Yes, yes, you win the bet. C’mon then…”

Saying their tired goodbyes, Mei and Jamie left, leaving Hana and Brigitte standing alone in their hallway.

“You think they’ll ever let me babysit again?”


End file.
